Warrior High
by Sunflowersun7
Summary: Cinder has just moved to Warrior High. She and her sisters meet new people. As they face High school troubles, like drama girls, boyfriends, and homework, a mystery unravels in front of Cinder's eyes. Love sprouts in the most random places, and with it, a secret organization. The clues that led to a single boy, a single shop hidden in plain sight, and a villain to be thought dead.
1. 1: The Tryouts

Cinder's schedule

1 period: Science with Mr. Bracken

2 period: Language Arts with Mrs. Fern

3 period: Band with Mr. White

4 period: Social Studies with Ms. Bright

Lunch

5 period: Art with Mrs. Squirrel

6 period: Phys Ed with Mr. Ash

7 period: Math with Mr. Dust

Homeroom: Ms. Bright

Locker number: 710, combo 13-43-3

Other Info:

Height: 5'10

Weight: 109 pounds

Origin: England, and Sweden

I looked at my schedule again and sighed. Dang it, I have math last. I looked at my sisters, Poppy and Honey. "Hey!" Poppy said, "We have LA and art together! Honey has science and social studies with you." I smiled, my sisters always lifted her spirits.

Their mother, Sorrel, was driving them to school. First day of High School. I tapped my sporty sneakers nervously, not knowing what to expect. Was my outfit to tomboyish? I wore a sleeveless dark blue hoodie with long athletic black shorts. My long silver hair was in a low ponytail and my bangs I tried to keep behind my ears to keep out of her face. My family just moved here from out of town, so I has no idea what to do when they get there.

My sisters paid more attention to beauty than football, unlike me. Poppy wore a white short sleeve T-shirt with a pink and orange flowery skirt that came down just above her knees. She painted her names a bright pink which worked well with her white flats. She wore her orange hair was down behind a pink headband. My other sister, Honey, wore a short bright summery yellow dress that went the same length of Poppy's skirt. She wore black flats and put her golden hair in a french braid with her bangs held in a stylish way.

The car came to a halt and Sorrel looked at her three daughters. "You girls have a great first day! I will pick you up today after school, have fun!" She smiled her mom smile and me, Poppy, and Honey went through the doors. At the front was a sign that said, all kids meet in the gym at 8:30. I checked the time, it was 8:20. They still had ten minutes, so they went to the gym which was across from the sign and when they got there there were tons of students. At the front were teachers with an ink pallet and a stamper. The stamper was in the shape of the Thunderclan icon. Poppy got her's on her hand, Honey got one on her cheek, and I got one on my upper left arm. I looked around with my black backpack on my shoulder, and saw a lonely girl reading a book on the bleachers and went up to her. She had short black hair, with a green turtleneck sweater. She had a short black skirt on with see through black leggings and wore black worn out sneakers. Her Thunder High stamp was on her forehead.

"Hi," I greeted, and held her hand out. The girl looked up from her book, looked at the hand, and took it.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Holly."

I sat down next to her. "I'm Cinder"

The girl looked confused. "I don't think I recognized you."

"I just moved here." There was silence for a moment. "Do you know if the football accepts girls?"

Holly was surprised by that answer, "I think so, are you trying out?"

I nodded, "I've played Football my entire life. It would be really exciting."

The girl nodded her head. "My brother is the captain of the football team. He can ask Mr. Ash, the coach."

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have two brothers, were triplets. The one I was talking about is my brother Lion." She pointed at a handsome jock with glowing golden hair where the ends were sticking up with his stamp on his muscle. He was wearing a bright red hoodie with blue ripped jeans and white hightops. " And my other brother is Jay, he's studying to be a doctor." She pointed at a long silver haired boy with cloud blue eyes and his stamp was on his blind eye. He was wearing a light gray T-shirt and black jeans.

"That's cool. I have two sisters, Poppy." I pointed at my red haired sister who was talking to a bunch of girls. "And Honey." I pointed at my golden haired sister who was talking to a girl and two boys, including Lion. "I had a brother, Mole, but he died of cancer."

Holly put a hand on her new friend's shoulder. I smiled. My first day of school and I already made a friend.

Suddenly, Honey went up to her sister, grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to her group of boys and girls with Holly close behind. She let go of my wrist and said, "This is the football star."

"Honey!" I flushed.

"But it's true. You boys should see how many trophies she's won."

"Hey," one of the boys said. Holly said that was her brother Lion. "Do you think you're strong?" I looked up at the jock and nodded. He lied on the floor with one arm up. "Arm wrestle?"

I looked at him for a moment before lying on the floor facing him. "You can use two hands."

"I don't think so." We linked hands, and he counted down. At the last number, he caught me by surprise at his strength and I caught my hand at the last moment. I can do this. She felt her muscles tighten. More kids began to gather whispering and cheering for Lion. I used all my strength and I brought our hands back to the middle. I squeezed my eyes in frustration, and when he least expected it, I slammed his hand on the ground so hard, I thought I broke his hand.

For a few moments, there was dead silence, no one spoke. Poppy and Honey went up to me and checked my arm to see if I broke anything. Boys from behind Lion helped him up from the floor, all focused on the new girl. Then, at once, everyone started cheering for me. They started shaking my hand and patting me on the back.

"Everyone take your seats, please." Someone said politely in the microphone. He went to one side of the front and handed the microphone to a handsome orange haired man with a grey tux on.

I quickly ran back to my seat next to Holly and another girl who I didn't know. She had short pure white hair with shining emerald green eyes. On her cheek was a symbol of a crescent moon, and on her lower arm was the Thunderclan stamp. She wore a white tank top and short athletic shorts.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Thunderclan," the crowd cheered, "I am Mr. Fire, your school principal. Today, we are not gonna have a normal school day, we are just going to have a dodgeball game. Raise your hand if you want to be a captain."

I was super confused. I raised my hand anyway because dodgeball and football to me is life.

Fire pointed to a person, and I realized it was Lion, he went on Fire's left side. I began to put my hand down, but then he called on me. Crap, I'm against him again. Poppy and Honey pushed me down the bleachers and quickly went back up after I made it to the bottom. I went on Fire's other side, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Everyone line up on the black line." It took longer than expected to form a decent line, but it was done. "If I tell you you are a one, then you go on Lion's team. If I tell you you are a two, then you go onnn…"

Holly whispered my name to him.

He continued, "Cinder's team you go on." He began counting them, going one, than to two. The first person who went on Lion's team was a boy with cream colored hair who friend punched Lion in the shoulder. The first person on my team was a red haired boy who was about the same height as me. As Fire kept counting, more people went onto the two teams. Holly went onto Lion's team and so did Honey, while Poppy went onto my team. Finally when everyone was picked, we went on our sides, touched the wall with our hands, and when the principal blew his whistle, we started running for our balls.

I was the first one to make it, followed by Holly, who was surprisingly fast. I hit one of the girls on Lion's team with really short light blond hair that was covering on blue eye. She scolded at me and went to take a seat.

"Sorry," but she didn't want to hear it.

One person on our team got a dodgeball right in the stomach. "You're out Jay." the person called from the other side.

"I know, you idiot. I'm blind, not deaf." He crossed his arms and went to sit on the bench. When he sat down, she realized he saw a scar across both eyes. What happened to him? Before she thought of that, a ball went toward my face, but I caught it right in time. The Phys Ed coach blew his whistle and the person was out.

The game kept on going until only four people were still in, me, Poppy, Holly, and Lion. We kept on going, dodging every ball until Poppy got out. I threw the ball and got Holly out. On her way to the bench, I mouthed sorry to her.

All the boys were cheering for Lion while all the girls were cheering for me. Lion threw the only ball that was either not punctured or out of the gym. It ran right into my stomach and all the boys were cheering. As painful tears went down my face, I lifted the ball with my hand, emphasizing I caught it, and the girls screamed their heads off. I looked up and I saw all the boys jaws dropped down to the ground.

The whistle blew and everyone was called back to their seats. I had a hard time getting back, but I was able to with the help of Holly and Honey.

"Everyone, check your schedules and see what your homeroom is. When I call your teacher, go with him or her to your class. Mr. Bracken," people including Honey got up to join their teacher. "Ms. Bright." That's my teacher! I got up and went over to her.

She had very short orange and white hair. She was wearing a white button down shirt that was tucked in over long black leather pants and under that were black high heels. Half of her face was gone, instead, her eye was closed, her ear was not there, and she had bandages wrapped all around it.

Once everyone was down, Ms. Bright called everyone to go to her classroom. We followed her awkwardly to her class, not saying anything. We got to a very organized classroom, and asked to sit anywhere we want. I sat in the second row from the front, and the girl with the white hair sat next to me. She smiled, and held out her hand.

"Hello," she said in a french accent, "I'm Half Moon."

I looked at her. Half Moon? That's an unusual name. I eventually shook her hand. "I'm Cinder. Are you from here?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm from France, but my family moved here because my mom got a job here. I did live here though, when I was very little."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we moved after . . ." she paused, "It's personal."

"That's fine."

"Okay, class, I'm going to take attendance," Ms. Bright announced, "Berry?"

"Here." I recognized him, he was the first one to get picked for Lion's team for dodgeball.

"Cinder?"

I flushed. "Here."

She kept going down the list until she was done with everyone. She set her paper and clipboard down on her brown desk.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Bright, your homeroom teacher and also your social studies teacher. Our section, Thunderclan, is one of the four sections in Warrior High. The other three are Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. They will be on our school teams such as soccer, basketball, and football."

The last word caught my attention, football! So there are probably gonna be lots of people trying out, the thought made me nervous. I can do this, if I beat Lion in arm wrestling and dodgeball, i can be a football player.

"Tryouts for the football team begin after school today, so if you're interested, go to the main gym next to the lunchroom."

I held that thought to my head until lunch. At lunch, I sat with Holly, Honey, Poppy, and Half Moon. Apparently, all the clans meet for lunch, because I saw a bunch of different people I didn't recognized.

At one point, I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around and a girl in a middle of a group was glaring at me and whispered to the other girl next to her. She had dark blond hair and the tips were black and was held by a black clip. She was wearing a white crop top and had a short black skirt on. She had a nose ring and devilish blue eyes.

"Ugh, Heather," Holly commented.

"What's up with her?" asked Poppy.

"She's a big idiot, especially to Lion. In middle school, she forced my brother to date her, but thankfully, Jay told Mr. Fire and Heather got in big trouble," she growled under her breath, " She's still trying to date him, but my guess is that she's jealous of you, Cinder."

Me?" I asked surprised, "Why?"

"News travels fast in High School, I'm guessing the story of you and Lion competing is now famous."

I rolled my eyes and went up to throw my Apple core away. As I got back and was heading back to my seat, Heather stood in my path.

"Look who the new at school here is people," she smirk and several Windclan cats laughed. "What's your name, boy?"

"Better than your face," I snapped back. Everyone laughed, and now a crowd has began to gather.

Her face grew red in anger. "You don't even know what you're up against." I looked down at her in confusion. She was over six inches shorter than me, and probably had muscles the size of her irises.

"Neither do you."

She snorted, "Yeah right, I heard about you, the football star, the muscle crusher, and wooing every guy with your strength. Face it, I'm better than you, and you won't steal my boyfriend."

I was confused, so I raised an eyebrow.

"You're even dumber than you look. Lion has always loved me, he said that himself. I saw how he was looking at you during lunch, and you think you can woo my man?"

She stomped away in anger, the crowd began to go their separate ways, except for me. Was he staring at me? I turned around to his table, he quickly jolted his head and blushed.

I felt a blush coming onto my cheeks, so I went back to my table without eating anything else.

The rest of the day went by quickly, but I was super stoked for football tryouts. When the bell rang, I texted Mom and said football tryouts are today, so pick me up later. After I texted her that, I ran to the gym.

When I got there, Lion and some of his friends were already there, talking about positions. On my left, some girls were sitting on the bleachers, and I immediately recognized Heather. Who was making her way over to Lion, who was clearly annoyed with her.

As time passed, more and more boys came to tryout, but no girls. Holly came with her brother Jay, who said they always come to practice, because their father is the coach. I didn't know that Coach Bramble is their father, but he kinda looks like Lion.

Once most people were inside, the assistant coach, Ash shut the doors, Coach Bramble ordered everyone to stand on the black line. We did so.

"Okay everyone, welcome to the football tryouts for Warrior High. Today, we will test your endurance, strength, and speed. The first round is if anyone is not trying out, but is here to see a boy work out, please exit the gym."

Most of the girls exited the gym, but Heather stayed behind, refusing to go anywhere. Holly and Jay had permission to stay, because their Dad was their ride home.

"Second round, this will determine it you are on the team or not. Jog 6 laps around the track in 10 minutes." He led us to the track, which was huge. I felt some of the boys stiffen up, nervous that they're going to fail. I didn't have a problem with running in that amount of time, back at my home town, my position was wide receiver, so I ran a lot during games.

When he called the whistle to start, everyone ran. I was pretty surprised how unhealthy all of the other people are, and I sprinted past most of them with no problem.

I finished with a minute to spare, and Coach came up to me. "Excuse me, young lady, what's your name?"

"Cinder."

"Have you ever played football before?"

"For all of my childhood," I answered, a little more confident. The muscles in my legs felt stiff and solid.

He smiled, impressed. He flipped his clipboard, took something off it, and handed it to me. It was blue, with scribbled writing on it. "Welcome to the team, Miss Cinder."

My eyes went wide, it wasn't writing, it was a certificate. I couldn't help but smile. Coach held out his hand, but I gave him a hug instead.

Once everyone was done and time was up, Coach called everyone who hasn't completed it to please exit the track. About ⅔ of the boys went back to the school, the remaining of us all faced Coach Bramble. "Congratulations to everyone who succeeded the second round. You all are officially part of the football team."

I looked around to see who else was on my team, Lion was, and so was Berry, I didn't recognize the rest.

Holly cheered in the stands, but Jay just gave a grimace smile. Heather crossed her arms and glared at me, fire in her blue eyes.

I looked for Lion, but he came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Good job, Cinder. You are going to make a great addition to the team."

I blushed, and he did the same. He took his hand off my shoulder, put his hand on his neck, and looked the other way, embarrassed.

I brushed my silver bangs out of my face, trying to get wind to cool down my face. I looked back at the Coach, but he was smiling at me and Lion, which made me blush even more.

Coach Bramble handed us the schedule for our football season. Our first game was a week from today, and we are playing Tribe of Rushing Water Academy, or TRWA.

"Before we start picking positions, introduce our names first. Stand in a line, now, let's start from this side. What's your name, son?"

"Bumble." He looked kinda shy.

"Breeze." As he said that, he winked at Heather, but I don't think she noticed

"Berry."

"Fox."

"Mouse."

"Lion." Breezed glared at the handsome guy.

My turn. "Cinder." that sounded so stupid.

"Flame." I turned to my right, a boy shorted than me with flaming orange hair and glasses, I was surprised by how he finished the second round.

"Tiger."

"Ripple."

"Beetle."

"Nettle."

There were others, but I lost focus and zoned out. After the introduction, Coach Bramble asked anyone if they defensive, about half of the boys stepped forward, and coach wrote down their names. Then he asked if anyone played offense, I along with the rest of the boys stepped forward including Lion, who I knew was already the quarterback. The coach wrote down our names, and told us to get into our normal positions we play. I got into my position as one of the wide receivers. The other wide receiver was that guy named Fox. Across me was that poser named Breeze. He had greasy black hair with scary hazel eyes. He growled at me, as if I was the opposite team. Does he know that I'm on his team? Coach wrote down our positions and then he told us to come back tomorrow to get our jerseys.

I grabbed my stuff and walked with Holly to the front of the school, waiting for my ride to come. My Mom's car wasn't coming, didn't she get my text? I hugged Holly goodbye, as she got into her Dad's car. Jay came next, but didn't even acknowledged that I was there. Last was Lion.

"So," he shoved his hands into his pockets, blushing a little, "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and stared into his amber eyes, and he stared into my crystal blue eyes. I put my bangs back behind my ears and blushed. I put my hand on my upper arm, feeling self-conscious.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you during the arm wrestle." As soon as I said that, I felt so stupid.

He smiled a little more. "I don't mind," he blushed some more, "I'm sorry if I hurt you during dodgeball. I didn't know what I was thinking."

I smiled and looked down to the side. "It wasn't the first time I got hurt playing dodgeball, or by a boy." I frowned, and looked down, remembering the reason I moved here in the first place. Lion frowned slightly, but was able to keep a smile. He touched my hand, and I looked up surprised. "I'll never hurt you." He smiled a goofy and went to the car, and I watched him drive away. I couldn't help but smile, and blush bright pink.

Mom's car finally arrived, and I hopped in and we drove away. "Why are you smiling like that, Cinder?"

I didn't pay attention though. "Am I smiling?"


	2. 2: The Game

Chapter 2

I woke up, thinking of Lion, the way he touched my hand, the way he promised me, it felt too perfect. Today, I got dressed in a green tank top with blue athletic shorts. I put my silky silver hair in my normal low ponytail with my bangs in my face.

I went down for breakfast, but only Mom was there, my sisters were still getting ready. They finally came down, Honey was in a light orange skirt with a matching flowy tank top. She wore black see through leggings under her skirt, with matching black flats. Her golden hair was down and behind a black headband.

Poppy was the last to come down. She had her red orange hair up in a high ponytail with a little black flower clip on it. She wore a light pink summer dress with white high top sneakers.

"Today is the cheerleading practice, and I'm trying out." She smiled and had her breakfast.

"That's nice dear, now hurry up all of you, or you're going to be late for school."

I quickly ate my oatmeal and then Mom pushed us all out of the house and into the car.

When we got to school, several teenagers were already here and at the front of the school. I stepped out of the car and I immediately recognized one of the teens, Heather.

I tried not to scowl, but it was hard not to. Poppy went towards the school and then Heather and her group of snobby girls blocked her way.

"Out of the way," my sister tried to say nicely, but I could tell she wasn't doing such a good job.

"Yeah right, try me," Heather shot back. I rolled my eyes and pushed her out of the way, and through the front doors.

There, I saw Coach Bramble talking with Principal Fire. Coach stopped me, "Miss Cinder, you got a moment?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's just, we haven't had a girl on the football team for quite a while now, and we were wondering if you are up for being one of the wide receivers."

I stared at him quizzically, "Why would I quit now?"

"We were just wondering, off to class now." I raised my eyebrow, but went to my locker anyway.

As I opened my locker, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Berry, what's he doing here?

"Hey Cinder, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I guess."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a note. "Can you give this to your sister. Honey?" I took the note from him.

"Sure."

He smiled and nodded, then headed off to his group of friends. Honey's locker was next to mine, so I slid it into the cracks. I put my stuff away, but as I did, I found a note in my own locker. I read it.

See you at football practice!

\- Lion

I felt my cheeks heat up. The smile on my face spread faster than the story of arm wrestling. This had to be a dream, because if it isn't, I'm a princess.

The five minute bell rang. I quickly got my binder for science and rushed to the classroom.

Mr. Bracken was starting class. "Okay, class today, we are learning about Darwin's theory about origins."

"And for homework, work on your algebra equations." The bell rang for the end of the day. I exited math feeling the weight of homework on my shoulders.

I grabbed my black Nike backpack and headed to the gym. Lion and some of his friends were there. Holly and Jay were also here, so I went up to them and said hi.

"Mr. Dust gave us so much homework, and it's only the second day of school." She groaned. Instead, she put away her math homework and took out her book. I saw the cover, and I recognized it as the fifth book of Game of Thrones: A Dance with Dragons.

I was about to comment on it when Half Moon appeared holding a bulky camera. She waved at Holly and Mr and went towards us. "Half Moon! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the Yearbook Club, so I figured I'd come here and take some pictures." She smiled.

Coach Bramble called for everyone to meet in front of him. He had a pile of jerseys that were blue and white. "Today you will get your uniforms. As I call your name, go to the gym lockers and change into your gear. Bumble. Number 37." and so on.

Berry got the number 19, Fox got 51, Mouse got 43, and Lion got 4.

"Cinder," he called out, "Number 25." He handed me my jersey and i went to the locker rooms to put my gear on. I put on everything except my mouthguard and my helmet, but I brought them with me. When I went to the gym, mostly everyone was dressed in their football uniforms. I had to be honest, but I felt a lot of people staring at me. I put my silver bangs back in my face, trying not to be looked at.

Coach called everyone to the field for a quick scrimmage, so he can see what we're good at, and what were not so good at. I put on my mouthguard and helmet and headed out with the rest of my team.

I got into my position as wide receiver, with Breeze across for me. The whistle blew and Lion yelled hike. Beetle passed him the ball. As they were doing that, I got an advantage and faked out Breeze with a quick move to the left, and then twisting on the opposite side. I ran for an open pass, and the ball came flying at me. I caught it swiftly and ran as fast as I can, but my defender was fast and was catching up. Then I suddenly sprinted like I never have, and soon, I was in the end zone.

Holly and Half Moon cheered. Coach Bramble smiled and wrote down some notes on his clipboard. I smiled, feeling like this is where I belonged.

When he was done writing notes, Coach went up to me. "That was amazing, Cinder, keep it up."

I didn't think it was possible, but I smiled so wide, I felt like my cheeked would brake off.

"Okay everyone, break time, and then will do another scrimmage." I was tired, my muscles were tight in every way, even my hand muscles hurt. I took off my helmet and mouthguard and took a sip of my gardorade. Holly and Half Moon went up to me.

"You were great, Cinder! I never seen a girl play as well as you in any sport," Holly commented.

"I got a couple of great leaping shots of you with the ball. This will be a great picture for the Yearbook." She showed me a leaping catch I made after the warm up.

I took another sip of gatorade, when Lion came over. Holly smirked at me, and Half Moon dragged her over back to the bleachers. His forehead was sweaty from practice, his eyes were kind, and he looked like a superhero. "Hi," he put his hand on his neck, "You're a pretty good catcher," he looked down, "Sorry about Heather, I tried to make her go away, but she just won't."

I looked up at the bleachers and Heather and some of her friends were shooting daggers at me.

"She made me be her boyfriend/toy. Middle school was the worse."

"Holly told me."

He looked up and blushed. "She did?"

"It's okay, it's not your fault, it was her's. No one likes being used." I relaxed and smiled, he did the same.

Heather suddenly stomped down and pushed me to the ground. I coughed up dust, and stumbled to my feet. Holly and Half Moon came down and helped me get my balance right. Jay also came down to check if I had any injuries. His clouded blue eyes looked straight at Heather.

"You idiot," he growled, I was surprised that he yelled at a girl, "Why would you even think of doing that?! Lion doesn't even like you, you moron."

She rolled her sharp blue eyes, "Like you care, blindy, you only care about yourself, so why would you waste your time with her?" She pointed her long painted nail at me, then went over to Lion and grabbed his arm, but he jerked it away.

"You really are clueless," he told her, and then, she pushed me again and again, dust got in my lungs. Lion helped me up, and went toward Coach Bramble, and told him what happened.

"They didn't believe him," Lion told me the next day. I cursed under my breath. She deserved to get punished, very brutally. How did the teachers not see it?

I went to lunch very gloomy, sad that Heather didn't get punished. Holly came over to our table, where she looked over my shoulder and didn't see Heather. "Where is she?"

I shrugged. Half Moon came over, looking very happy.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked.

She just smiled, "It's just that we won't be seeing Heather for the rest of the week." She pulled out something from under the table, it was the bulky camera she carried yesterday at practice.

At practice.

My eyes went wide. I suddenly understood.

"I took pictures of her pushing you, and showed Principal Fire who showed Principal One. Heather got an in school suspension for the rest of the week." She winked and started to eat her lunch.

"Damn, Half Moon, you're a lifesaver." I had a great day after that, and the rest of the week. Holly invited me and Half Moon for a sleepover at her house on Saturday.

I went up to her front house, which was the color light yellow with a dark green door. I knocked on it and my art teacher came to the front door. A short woman with short bright red, where the front was longer than the back hair where a strand was white. She wore bright green yoga pants with a orange crop top. "Hello, Cinder."

"Hi, Mrs. Squirrel! Is Holly here?"

"Yes dear, she and Half Moon are in her room. Take a right, and it's the second on the left. Can't miss it."

"Thank you!" I followed and found a white door that said no boys allowed. I opened it and Holly and Half Moon were just chatting on her fluffy white rug. When I came in, they waved and we immediately went to the basement to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Jay came down and complained to turn down the sound. He eventually gave up and went to his room and locked his door. Lion also came down and Holly already had enough with him and kicked him out. I was a little disappointed, but I didn't let it bother me and continued to watch the movie.

I woke up on the couch the next morning, the TV was still on. I checked my phone, 7:30. I sighed. I went upstairs to use the bathroom. The light was already on, but I went in anyway. When I went out, Lion walked by, and looked at me blushing. I waved awkwardly and walked back downstairs to the couch where Half Moon awoke, looking amused.

"Soooo, did you guys make out?"

I blushed bright velvet. "No! We're not even dating!" It seemed she was distracted. "Do, you like someone?"

She blushed a light pink. "So what if I do."

I finally got it. "You like Jay, don't you?"

She turned a darker pink. "Shut up." She put her head in her hands. "It's just, the real reason we moved here was not because my mom got a job, but because she's dying." Tears formed in her green eyes. "She has cancer, and no one from my country knows a treatment, so we moved here to get a better treatment."

"What about your dad?"

"He divorced my mother as soon as he found out she had cancer. He went on a married a rich model, all because we can't afford it." Tears started to form in my eyes, remembering my brother, Mole, he died of cancer.

I ran up and hugged her. "Half Moon, I'm so sorry. I had a brother, he died of it, but that's not why we moved."

"Why was it then?"

"I had a boyfriend in middle school." I shuddered. "I realized it too late that he was just a big bully, not the sweet guy that I remembered." Tears started to form in my eyes. "His name was Bird, and he treated me like I was a queen. He gave me stuffed animals for Valentine's Day, expensive jewelry from Kay Jewelers. One day, a new boy came I quickly became friends with. His name was Fallen Leaves, and he treated me like an actual person, not a queen. Bird saw it in a whole different light, and thought that Fallen Leaves was flirting with me, but back then, we were only friends. When he had enough, he picked up a fire extinguisher and threw it right at him. I stepped in front of him and the fire extinguisher hit my leg and broke it for several months. My mom had enough of him and we moved schools."

Half Moon was speechless. "Wow, Cinder. Even I knew, Fallen Leaves."

That struck me. "You did?"

She nodded. "He went to my school before he moved to your Middle School. We were good friends until he moved, then we lost contact."

Holly woke up. "Who are you guys talking about?"

Half Moon and I looked at each other and just smiled. "No one."

I was super nervous today, the first football game of the season. Mr. Fire dismissed us early so we can get ready. The football game was after school on our field, so new people were coming to our school. I got change into my uniform and jersey. Coach Bramble gave us a little pep talk.

"Okay team, first game of the season. Win or lose, I will be proud of you. Remember the strategies we've been working on. Get yourselves ready and let's play."

Flame announced that he brought eyeshadow from his sister to put on marks. I grabbed some and put two lines under my eyes. I was ready.

The school bell rang and we were called to run up and break the sign after the other team was introduced.

"Okay everyone," I recognized that voice, that was Principal One on the loudspeaker, "Welcome to the first game of football. On the visiting side, we have TWR Academy give them a hand people! Welcome the quarterback, Crag!" People on the TWR.

Muscular men ran out and ripped down the paper that the cheerleaders were holding. At the lead was Crag, the most muscular of all of them.

"Now the home team,"

Here I go.

"Please give a hand for Warrior High!" Cheers roared from the crowd. "Welcome the quarterback, Lion!" Most of the girls cheered. We ripped the blue paper, with Lion in front with the wide receivers on either side of him, Fox and I. We ran a lap around the football field before they called the wide receivers up to toss the coin.

Lion put a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." I nodded, blushing a little before Fox joined me. We fist bumped and joined the other wide receivers and the referee.

"Academy, what do you want?"

"Heads."

"That means, Warrior High, you get tails." He flicked it off with his thumb, the silver coin doing flips, as fast as it wants. It twirled on the grassy field, and then it plopped down. "Tails."

I did a fist bump with Fox, yes, we get to go first.

We ran back and told Coach Bramble the news. Okay, defenders, take your positions, offenders, get ready. I was ready, I think.

Bumble caught the ball, and drove it all the way to the 40 yard line. Good job, Bumble! I went out on the field and we huddled up.

"Okay team, they want yo get me, Cinder, Fox, get ready." We both nodded. We got into position and I was faced by a quick skinny boy. "Hike!"

Lion got possession of the ball, and I faked out my component like I did with Breeze and was now wide open. The ball came spinning towards me, and caught it swiftly, but my component was fast and tackled me.

I looked over at the side line. 1st down. I got this. We were now at the 30 yard line. Lion threw the ball toward Fox, but he was cornered. I sprinted like I never had and tackled the two guys that were cornering him. He caught the ball and made a touchdown.

Yes! I ran towards him and we did a body slam. We had to trade, and the rest of the game continued.

Their winning 24-21. It was our ball with less than 20 seconds left in the 4th inning. We had a pep talk. "We need a touchdown for the win. Tiger, Berry, cover me, Cinder, Fox, get ready." We all nodded. I wasn't really confident in myself, but I had to do this, for my team, for Lion.

"Hike!" I didn't even bother to juke him out, but I just kept running. The ball soared toward me, and I caught it and just kept running. 14 seconds. Fox's defender ran in front of me, I wasn't going to make it.

9 seconds. I still ran, not stopping, and than thought of the coin.

6 seconds. I had a plan, and I just kept running. Everyone was yelling me to turn back, but I didn't stop.

4 seconds. I sprung my legs as low as I can and used the only energy I had left to do this one thing.

2 seconds. I did a side flip over the six foot tall guy that was blocking me. Everything seemed it was like in slow motion.

The buzzer went off, and I found myself standing in the end zone with the football in my left hand, exhausted. I took off my helmet and mouthguard, so tired that I went down on my knees. A miracle just happened.

The side of Warrior High was on their feet, started to run down to the field. I didn't care, all I wanted was for my brother to see this. Coach Bramble lifted me up on his shoulder and everyone was clapping for me. I found Holly and Honey pushing everyone out of the way to get close to me. Half Moon was flashing her bulky camera at me. Poppy was flailing her pom poms trying to get my attention.

Coach finally put me down and Holly and Honey squeezed me so hard I felt like my eyes were gonna pop out. Then everyone scooched out of the way, making way for Lion, and everyone became silent. My friends and Coach stepped back.

Silence.

"Lion-"

But I didn't finish my sentence and his lips touched mine and dropped the football. Everyone cheered. Coach Bramble clapped his hands and looking satisfied. Confetti came out of nowhere and showered us in it. We finally let go, and Holly hugged me, Honey cheered, and Lion's friends, Berry, Fox, and Mouse noogied him happily.

He went up to me again and kissed me once more.

I didn't realize the time when I got home, 5:45. Sorrel looked a little worried about her daughter, why did she arrive so late? "Hi Sweetie, how was your game?"

I just nodded hello and went to my room and took out my phone. I gave Lion my number after the game and texted him.

Hi! I texted.

He texted back immediately. That was the nicest kiss I had. Heather will probably kill you tomorrow.

I don't care what happens, I want to kiss you anyway.

We texted forever, until 10:00, then I fell asleep, having the best night of my night.


	3. 3: The Bullet

Chapter 3

I woke up, today is Halloween. I was going as a huntress with a bow and arrow. Holly was going as a devil with red horns and a pointed tail. Half Moon was going as an angel with small cute feathered wings and a flowy white dress with a halo. Honey was a goddess with a greek dress with a golden crown. Poppy was a zombie cheerleader with a painted face and pink pom poms. Finally, Lion was going as a vampire, he gonna look so hot. I yawned, but packed my costume and headed out.

Poppy and Honey were already downstairs, with their makeup already on. My sisters are always prepared, especially for a dance. "OMG! You know what hairstyle with your costume, a long braid going to the front!" Poppy squealed and forced me to sit at the kitchen table. She got a black band and began to do one long braid in my hair, I sighed and ate my breakfast. Honey was twirling her golden hair, lost in thought.

"What's up with you?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"You know that hunk, Berry from your football team." I nodded, seeing where this was going. "He's really cute, don't you think? Does he think he likes me? Does he ever talk about me?" My crystal blue eyes went wide. My sister never acted like this, especially to a boy. Wait, did she get the note from Berry?

"N-not really?" I didn't sound convincing.

Sorrel hurried up her daughters. "Come on girls. Ms. Squirrel will pick you up in a bit." She grabbed her black office bag and headed out the door just as their ride arrived. A silver minivan pulled in the driveway. A short red haired lady was in the passenger seat with her husband at the driver's wheel. The front door slid open and Holly was near the door.

"Hi! Happy Halloween!" She wore black lipstick with eye popping eyeshadow with mascara over it all. Her short black hair was curled to make it look shorter and more devilish. We got in the cramped minivan and we started to move forward. Lion was next to Jay in the row before us with their sister. He smiled, and I smiled back, both of us blushing. His hair was gelled to make it look sleek and shiny. Jay was wearing gray cat ears with a matching gray cat tail with drawn on whiskers and nose.

"What are you, Jay?" Poppy asked.

"I'm suppose to be a warrior cat, you know, from the series." He had a nasty tone in his voice. I knew that series, it was really good, but I kinda lost track of what was happening. We all arrived at the front of the school where a big banner was hanging overhead at the entrance that said. Halloween Dance tonight at 5:30.

I waited for everyone to get out and walked with Lion in the school, where we ran into trouble right away.

"Well look who's the hero, the one who can flip." Heather was dressed in a poofy pink princess dress with a tiara crown and a staff taller than herself. She had bright red lipstick on with too much pink eyeshadow on with black eyeliner on her eyes. Her hair was in a bun that was sticking on top of her hair in her crown.

She let out an ugly growl. "Lion, come with me." She started to walk away, and how it sounded she was wearing heels under that dress. She turned around. "What are you doing, Lion!? You really want to go to the dance with her?" She pointed her staff at me.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I would go with a hippo than with you." He guided me around the corner and out of her sight. He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Cinder. She has a problem, she just can't get over it."

I shrugged. "It's fine Lion. Most girls can't get over breakups." He smiled. He moved a little bit closer, and I knew it was coming, so I went with it. We were only inches away before someone slammed into us.

I rubbed my head and a frisbee was in front of me, and Berry picked it up. "Sorry guys, that was a bad throw by Mouse, wasn't my fault."

"It was your fault, Berry," Mouse interrupted, "You were the one who flicked it off your hand and ran into them." He grabbed the frisbee from his friend.

"It was both of your faults," Fox butted in, "They were almost in smooch city, and you messed it up. That was what happened to my sister, Ice, when she and Toad were almost there."

I got up, and so did Lion, who seemed a little pissed off. Berry grabbed the frisbee back from his friend. "Sorry dude, it was still Mouse's fault." We heard footsteps that sounded like a teacher, and it was Coach Bramble. His hands were crossed and he was tapping his foot in annoyance. "What went on here?"

Berry quickly gave the frisbee back to Mouse, who gave it to Fox, who panicked. "Uh, it's not what it looks like."

He pointed at Lion and me. "You two, keep walking, I gotta have a chat with these boys." So, we walked off to the next corner where Holly and Half Moon were chatting.

They waved, but as the were about to speak to them, Principal Fire came on the loudspeaker. "Attention everyone, there is a mysterious figure at the front of the school armed and potentially dangerous. Please make your way to the nearest classroom, and lock the doors and close the shutters."

All at once, everyone started to panic. I looked frantically to the nearest classroom and the art room was the first thing I saw. I sprinted with Lion, Holly, Half Moon, Berry, Mouse, and Fox following close behind. Mrs. Squirrel was already preparing to lock the door when she held it out for everyone to go in. She locked the door, but she wasn't in the room.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Lion demanded. Holly at the window with him.

"Protecting you," she gave a small smile and closed the blinds. Lion and Holly looked traumatized. I tried to calm down Lion while Half Moon tried to calm down her friend, but it didn't seem to work.

We hid out of view from the window, me hugging my friend, and him hugging me back. A few minutes past of silence, but then, the glass door exploded into a million pieces. He's has a gun! The mysterious figure was in a black mask with a black jumpsuit and with a small, but dangerous gun.

He shot at the office where we were hiding in, and hit Half Moon, and she fell limp. I covered my mouth and felt dizzy and sad. The figure heard the thud and walked in, and found Half Moon's body, and dragged her to the center of the room. Then I remembered, I was a huntress, and I was also dangerous. I grabbed my bow and arrows and came out from my hiding spot. The figure was over six inches taller than me, and aimed his gun right at my chest.

I drew back my arrow, thinking about middle school, Bird, Mole, and Heather, and fired my arrow. I was done being afraid, I was done being innocent, and I was done being messed with. I hit my arrow at his shoulder, and he screamed. He shot his gun at the light and the bullet went right at me, and hit my leg. I fell down and screamed in agony, like I was being tortured. The pain increased, the bullet went in my leg, my leg felt stiff and lifeless, like I didn't even have one. I grabbed onto my leg, feeling the pulse, feeling the pain, like middle school, with the fire extinguisher. I wasn't going to die, Half Moon wasn't gonna either, I won't let it happen. I won't let it happen.

Lion ran up to me, tears in his amber eyes. "No, Cinder, no, don't die." He lifted my half limp body up and his forehead touched mine. "I will help you, everything will be okay." He didn't sound that confident, which made me shiver. The scent of the killer, it smelled so familiar, but I didn't know why.

I just merely smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "I saved you once, don't make me save you again."

The killer moved and tried to reach his gun, but Lion's friends pushed him away and threw the gun out the window. Fox held him down while Berry struggled to keep him still and Mouse was carrying Half Moon on his shoulders, she was still as limp as a skeleton.

I looked back at Lion, trying to give me an encouraging smile, but failing badly. I managed to put up both hands and pulling him closer and kissing his wet lips. I shaked, and fell limp, just like Half Moon.

Holly's POV

I stared all across the room, trying to stay standing. This can't be, it just can't be, both of my friends dead? I went over to Half Moon first, her hand was cold at the touch. That couldn't be good. Then i went over to Cinder, she was with my brother. He had tears in his eyes, I've never seen him like this before, it was scary. I touched her hand, she was just as cold as her friend.

Fox went over to Lion and I. "We should take them to the staff." I nodded and my brother carried my friend out of the art room.

I saw what the killer has done, my mother was beaten up badly, but I could tell she was still alive. I never felt so traumatized in my life, and I think anyone who witnessed it would agree with me. Lion was probably the most shaken up, his crush saved his life from a killer, that moment probably just ruined his life.

We went straight to the nurse's office, where we found my brother, Jay, and my Aunt Leaf. She saw the bodies and gasped, and Jay's ears perked up, and smelled the air. "What happened?" Leaf demanded.

"Half Moon and Cinder saved us," Berry just said simply.

"The killer burst in with a gun and Half Moon blocked us and got shot. Everything seemed like it was falling, almost as if it wasn't real." Mouse looked at us and we nodded.

"Cinder used her prop for her costume as a weapon," I choked, "She was a huntress, and used her bow to shoot the killer, but he shot his gun, and . . ." I couldn't take it and burst into tears.

Leaf looked hopeful at us. "Don't worry," she put a hand on my shoulder, "We're gonna save them, it might take some time, but we can save them. Jay, roll them into the emergency room and prepare for surgery." He looked down at Half Moon, and finally nodded.

We set them on a hospital bed, and Leaf and her apprentice rolled them into an empty room and locked the door.

We sat impatiently at the nurse's waiting office. Lion was pacing back and forth in front of the door, a look of anxiety on his face. Then, out of nowhere, we heard a bloodcurdling scream that all made us jump. Lion knocked on the door. "Cinder?! Is that you?" He knocked on the door a little bit harder.

Jay came through the door with Half Moon on his shoulder, drowsy and drained. I ran up to her and hugged her, full of relief. "Half Moon, we thought you were dead!" Around her right shoulder where she got hit was a gauze wrap where it was turning red.

"Leaf is working on Cinder, she'll be out in a moment." I started to relax, but then 20 minutes went by, so I don't know what my brother's definition of a moment is.

We saw flashing lights through the blinds, blue flashing lights to be more informational. Than, about 5 minutes later, Leaf was helping Cinder walked out of the door, she was okay. Lion ran right up to her, and hugged her, but she cringed in pain. "Careful Lion," snapped Leaf, "Her leg is severely injured, she needs rest." She gently moved her over to a chair, limping on the leg she got hit by. Lion sat next to her, holding her hand, but what concerned me was Half Moon. She was shaking tramatically, like she saw something, like she knows something.

Jay's POV

I felt a shaken person beside me, the girl named Half Moon, even though I don't know what she looks like, she seemed like a pretty girl. The others around me were also shaken, mostly Lion, because I knew he had a crush on the new girl, Cinder. The loudspeaker rang across the school. "Attention everyone, we have captured the suspect, you are now free to move around the hallways." After he said that, I heard Mr. Fire coming to the nurse's office with a few other men including my father and one other I didn't know.

They came in carrying a man, that smelled of blood and steel bullets. Cinder gasped, and held onto my brother a little tighter. Half Moon looked right at the killer, tears forming in her eyes as she walked closer to whoever it was. She tilted her head so her hair was in her face, put a hand on the killer. "Oh my Starclan, why did you do this, Fallen Leaves."

I was suddenly in her mind. There was a beautiful teenager the same age as me, with short white hair with dazzling emerald green eyes. She was walking through a grass field, where an oak tree was on top of the hill. At the tree was a younger version of her with two pigtails and a summer dress. She looked down at a beat up boy with long white and orange hair. He looked up at her curiously, as if she was going to attack him, and scrambled away.

"No wait!" the little girl called. The boy stopped. "I won't hurt you. I promise." She moved a little bit closer to him and smiled. "I'm Half Moon, what's your name?"

The boy looked up a little embarrassed. "F-Fallen Leaves."

The memory dissolved and I was blind, and grumbled. The man named Fallen Leaves stood up awkwardly, then tried to run away, but was pushed back in the room. "Why did you do this?"

The man glared, but grumbled. "I ran away, okay!" he sounded annoyed. "I was bullied and picked on after she moved." I couldn't see who he was pointing at, but my guess was at Cinder. "I was done being picked on, so I ran away and ended up here. I'm done being used, I'm done being innocent, and I'm done being picked on."

He tried to run away again, but Bramble and the other person pushed him in a second time.

Mr. Fire was thinking. "How do you want to be here?" Fallen Leaves looked at him questionly. "The only problem is that you need to be counseled." He looked straight at my sister. "Holly, you have plenty of counseling experience, will you counsel him?"

She seemed a little flustered. "I-I guess."

"Everyone out, except Fallen Leaves," Mr. Fire seemed very determined, "I want to speak with you."

Half Moon's POV

I stumbled out of the nurse's office, shivering as I saw my old school friend turned into a killer. I looked back one more time, before leaving with my other friends. Jay was by my side, and I felt my cheeks heat up. My mind flashed to when we first met, when we were little before I moved.

He turned my way. "How are you feeling?"

I looked down. "Fine." I eyed him, and the scar across his face. "Do you know how you got that scar?"

He put his fingers on the scar. "I don't know, my parents always told me that I was born blind, but I think they're hiding something."

My mind flashed to the time he got that scar. I was little, like around four or five years old. It was a snowy day, where you can see nothing but white across the horizon. I was with three other kids my age, a girl with short black hair, a boy with golden hair, and another boy with grey silver hair.

"Come on, children, let's go inside," called a short lady with red hair and a white streak in it. Two children went in, but the silver haired boy and I stayed outside.

"Let's play tag, you're it." I ran away with him chasing me and us laughing. He tackled me and we rolled in the snow, making us laugh some more.

"Ooh! Looks like Jay has a girlfriend!" mimicked a boy with pitch black hair and scary amber eyes.

The silver haired boy blushed. "Shut up, Breeze, you're just jealous. She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." He helped me up from the snow.

Then, the blacked haired boys went up to me and picked me up. I screamed and kicked in the air, struggling to get loose from his grip. He tossed me like a dog toy into the icy road and laughed as I tried to stay balanced.

Bright light was coming from the road as a big moving object came towards me. I tried to move, but the ice was too slippery and I couldn't get away.

"Half Moon!" The silver haired boy sprinted towards me, and pushed me out of the way just in time, but not enough to save himself.

I rolled on the ice and heard a thud against the car, and then I saw the boy, limp and lifeless. "Jay!" I ran up to him as the car past by, and lifted his head off the ground. A single bloody scar was across his face and was over his eyes.

I was now back at school, High School, with the older version of the silver haired boy in the memory across from me. He went against the wall and sat down, with his head in his hands. I was really confused, could he read my thoughts? "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up, but didn't say anything. "Did you see that?" I sounded a little stupid, but that didn't bother me. I asked again, but a little more specific. "Did you see the memory?"

He looked down again and nodded. I sat next to him, trying to not feel my cheeks heat up. "You can read minds?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I don't know why or how, but I just can." He looked down at the ground again. "Was that memory true, is that why I'm blind?"

I wanted to say no, but I can't just lie to him. "Yeah, that's why we moved from here. My mother thought this town was too dangerous, so we moved to a new country. I wanted to stay because I was afraid you would get hurt again, I didn't want to leave you." I blushed a light pink, and I'm pretty sure he can see it.

I got up and left, leaving him, reading my thoughts. Jay, I thought, If you're reading my thoughts, I'm sorry I made you blind, it was my fault.

A hand grabbed my arm, and I turned around and saw Jay. "It wasn't your fault, Half Moon." He pulled my hand and hugged me, making me blush dark pink.

I looked across his shoulder and saw Cinder against the wall with her arms crossed and smiled. She knew I had a crush on Jay, and beside her was Holly, who had a look of pure surprise. Lion peeked around and smirked, with Berry, Fox, and Mouse toppling over each other, trying to get a better view. Jay turned around and looked a little pissed, but I giggled a little because of Holly's face. They waved goodbye and turned the corner, but I knew they were still going to spy on us.

I put my hands behind my back. "Well, I better get going, see you around!" I waved goodbye and turned the corner, but I peeked over the edge and saw him put a hand on his neck and went back to the nurse's office.

I put my head against the wall and sighed and eventually made it to the floor. Cinder saw me and smiled. "So, how did it go?" She was with our other friend, Holly, Lion, Fox, Berry, and Mouse, all waiting for an answer.

I couldn't lie. "Wonderful."

Lion's POV

Never in my life that I thought Jay would find a girl, but I guess he has, and I'm proud of my brother. Usually he would scare them away, but Half Moon found a trick, I didn't know how she did it, but I'm proud of her, and impressed. I turned to Cinder, and she was smiling ear to ear. I stared into her glittering crystal blue eyes behind her long silver bangs. I went up to her and hugged her, still glad that she was alive. She hugged back, her injured leg on my foot, it hurt, but I didn't let it bother me. I honestly didn't think that I would find a girl like her. We have so much in common that it's kinda scary, football, getting bullied in Middle School, and I would take my life to keep her safe.

"Cinder, can I talk to you, in private."

"Sure." I walked to the end of the hallway so that the others were out of view with the others. I came face to face to her, like I did when we first met each other.

"Cinder, will you be my girlfriend?" I twirled my fingers in anticipation, wanting an answer.

She smiled, took my hands and put them in hers. "Of course, Lion." I let out a sigh of relief. She went on her tiptoes and kissed me. A few blissful moments went by before the school bell rang, school was over, now the school Halloween Dance is gonna start. She blushed. "I better go change into my costume, I'll see you at the dance!" She kissed me on the cheek and went to grab her costume.

I sighed and touched the warmness of my cheek, and leaned back against the lockers. My sister came around the corner, looking like she just proved a point. "How did it go?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the lockers.

I couldn't lie. "Wonderful."


	4. 4: The Illusion

Chapter 4

Cinder's POV

Today I woke up, and it was 8:00, shoot, I'm gonna be late for school. No, wait, it's Thanksgiving Break, a week off from school. I drowsily got out of bed, and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning, Darling," my mother greeted, "I made blueberry pancakes!"

I smiled and looked around the house. "Where's Poppy and Honey?"

"Poppy is still in bed, and Honey went to the movies with a friend." She put the pancakes on the table at the marble counter.

"What friend?"

Mom stared right at me. "Someone named Berry, do you know him?"

I was a little surprised, so I guess she did get my note. I sat at the counter cutting my pancakes. "Yeah, I know him, he's on my football team." I yawned. "He's also one of Lion's friends." Mom handed me the syrup and I poured a little on each pancake.

"Speaking of Lion," Mom said. That made me look up from my plate. "His mother invited us to their house for Thanksgiving, isn't that nice?" She smiled. I hadn't told her that Lion is my boyfriend, neither have I told Poppy or Honey now that I think of it.

"Yeah, that's nice." I think I blushed as I said that, but I couldn't tell because of Mom's face. I can tell she knew something was up, but she just continued to make more pancakes. Poppy came down the stairs, her red orange all over the place, and I giggled as I saw it. She glared her tired eyes at me, but got her pancakes and ate in silence.

"Damn it!" cursed Poppy as she spilled syrup on her pajamas.

"Poppy! Language!" snapped Mom.

My sister growled and went upstairs to change. "What's up with her?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't really realized how pissed she was until just now, she's been pissed at everyone lately, but why?

After I finished with my pancakes, I went upstairs to see my sister, to find out what's going on. I found her on her bed, face down on her pillow, and it looked like someone just dropped an anvil on her. I knocked on the door politely, but she didn't even flinch. "Poppy, can I come in?" She got up, put on a fake smile, and shut the door on my face. I growled under my breath. What the hell was wrong with her? I rubbed my head in irritation.

I went to my sports room, and found my phone on my bed and checked for any text messages. There was three, two from Lion, one from Poppy. Concerned about my sister, I checked her text message first. It concerned me more.

Cinder, I love you, but I don't know what's up with me. Heather has been talking to me, and she gave me some sort of substance and said to give it to you. I don't trust her, like you don't trust her either, but I accepted it. She threatened that if I didn't give it to you, that I would be kicked off of the cheerleading team. So, to protect you, I'm gonna take them, and if I don't make it, I love you, Cinder, I'm doing this for you.

I was in tears by the time I finished. I curled up in my bed, and cried, I just lost my sister because of Heather. My phone rang, and I checked, it, and Lion was calling. I breathed in an unsteady breath and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cinder?" he asked, "Are you okay? You sound down. Have you been getting my text messages?"

I started to cry again. "Lion, can you meet me at the park? I need to talk to you."

He sounded a little unsteady. "Okay, I'll see you then." I hung up, and started to cry once more. I changed into a ¾ sleeve black and white shirt, with black leggings under it. I put my hair in a usual ponytail, grabbed my bike and headed out.

During the ride, I tried to stay calm, but it was hard, knowing I may never meet my old sister again. I parked my bike at the fence of the park, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lion, with a small smile on his face. I burst into tears and buried my face in his chest, and he hugged me. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay." He kissed the top of my head. "It'll be fine, just tell me what happened."

We found a bench and I told him what happened. After that, I cried some more, and he comforted me some more. "I'm sorry, Cinder, I'm so sorry. If I can do something about it, I definitely would." I let out a shaky breath, feeling a little bit better with his company. He put his lips on my head, and let go. I looked up into his handsome amber eyes. "How about we get some ice cream? To keep your mind off of it. How does that sound?"

I nodded. "That sounds nice." We biked to Sweet Cow and got ice cream. I got my usual flavor, cookies and cream, and Lion got chocolate. We sat on the porch of the shop, and I leaned on his shoulder while I was eating my ice cream. He put an arm around my waist while he was eating his.

"I'm sorry I was overreacting at the park."

He just smiled. "You don't have to say sorry for anything." He kissed my cheekmy cheek. I felt better with him, like he was a happy pill of his own creation.

Honey's POV

I arrived at the movies, just like Berry said in his note. I didn't know if I dressed properly or not, because he never said it was a date or not. My golden hair was in a long waterfall braid where at the bottom, were wavy curls. I wore black dressy pants and at the bottom were black flats. On the top, I wore a flowy white tank top, and over it was a light brown fur coat.

I looked around, but he wasn't outside, so I figured he was in the theater. At the front was a heavy black door, and pushed it open, but someone pulled it from inside. I was face to face with not Berry, but a skinny boy with bright red orange hair and round sorta Harry Potter glasses. He looked up at me and blushed dark pink. "Hi!" I greeted politely, "You're Flame, right? You're on the football team with my sister?"

He blushed bright red. "Y-yeah. Your name is Honey, right?"

"Yes." I looked around for Berry, and saw him at the front counter. I smiled and waved goodbye. "See ya, Flame!" I ran toward him and he smiled as he was buying our tickets. We were seeing the movie Kingsman: The Golden Circle, a movie that I wanted to see for a long time. We bought a popcorn to share, and went to the theater, and watched the movie. The movie was great, I think better than the others, but that's only my opinion. We reached outside the movie theater. "That was a nice movie."

"Yeah," he agreed, "But not as nice as you." I felt myself blush hard, curse it. I looked into his blueberry blue eyes. He whipped his cream blond hair out of his face and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I gave goofy smile and touched my hand where he kissed. He walked away waving happily, leaving me, as happy as ever.

Or so I thought.

I checked my phone for any messages, and sure enough, I had one from my sister, Poppy. I thought it was a DIY video for beauty tips, but boy was I wrong. It read something that seemed like came from a horror movie.

Honey, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep the promise that we made in Middle School. Heather threatened me to give Cinder drugs, and come back with the empty carton after Thanksgiving break. I have to protect her, from that girl, so I'm gonna take them. I love you, sis, this is for the best.

I covered my mouth in shock, tears streaming from my eyes. I sat on a nearby bench, and put my arm on the table, resting my head with my golden hair covering my face. I cried my heart out, with my phone next to me, and cried until the phone died.

Holly's POV

I woke up in my room in my green pajamas, and went downstairs to see Mom awake with my brother Jay. Mom still has scratches from the Fallen Leaves incident. I've been working with him once a week, and today I'm going to meet him. So, I got dressed and my mother drove me to school where he's staying now, and we found my grandmother, Ms. Sand, at the front counter. "Hello dear," she greeted, "He's just in the counselor's office."

"Thanks, Nana." She smiled and I went the same way that I did every week. I found him at the round table playing with his fingers under the table. "Good morning, Fallen Leaves."

He looked up his green eyes. "Morning." He looked down at his fingers again, deep in thought. I gave an encouraging smile, and he looked up again, and gave a fake smile. I went up to him and set down a folder labeling Fallen Leaves.

"Let's see," I opened the folder, "It says your birthday is January 11, born in Strasbourg, France in 2001. Your mother is Broken Shadow, a successful lawyer, and your father, unknown, an only child, and also has ADHD."

He blushed and growled.

I set down the folder. "What made you run away?"

He glared. "I told you, I was being bullied to much, and had enough of it."

I raised an eyebrow. "I know you didn't run away just because of that, so, what was the other reason?"

He turned my way and smiled. "You're pretty good at this." I knew what he was doing, trying to distract me, as if. Sure, he's cute, but there's more to a guy than just being pretty. He sighed. "Fine, I ran away also because of my mother. She wanted me to be a lawyer just like her, but I wanted to be a police officer. She disapproved of my choice, and made me go to lawyer college classes, and convinced the professor that I was smart enough for the job. I failed that class, and she had enough of me and sended me to my father, to let him decide what to do with me. She gave me his address and kicked me out of the house, and that's how I wounded up here."

I listened carefully, making sure I got every detail. He looked at me, like I was suppose to insult him or something. I just gave him an 'that wasn't so hard' stare.

My father keeps telling me that I'm the master of staring, that my eyes can penetrate anyone. Fallen Leaves was a different story, he looked at me like no one else has, like I was something to be cherished. "Okay, let us continue, shall we?" I took out his folder and quickly scanned it, looking for something important, and I found something.

Under the title, deeper information, was someone's handwriting, and it said, Fallen Leaves, this is your father. I haven't been in your life because my life is too dangerous for you. I don't want you to follow my path, but choose your path that's safe, it's for the best. Be safe,

Stone Song

Stone Song, why does that sound so familiar? I looked back up at him, he was still twirling his thumbs. That's why his mother wanted him to be a lawyer, to protect him, but from what? I set down the document and faced him again. "I think we did enough for today, will meet next week." I went up from my seat, but snuck the folder in my backpack without him noticing. "See ya, Fallen Leaves." I smiled, he looked up and gave a half smile.

Mom was waiting for me outside of the school, with her bright red convertible at her side. We got into the car and drove off. "How was it, Sweetie?"

I shrugged. "Fine." I looked at my bag, I needed to do some research this Thanksgiving.

Poppy's POV

I lied down on my bed, for some reason, sharpening my nails. My mind was out of focus, like I couldn't control anything anymore. I looked in my mirror, and saw a messed teenager with messy orange hair and tired eyes. That person looks like an idiot. I clenched my fist and punched the mirror, but it only cracked, right through the messed up teenager. On my desk was a phone with a light pink color case. I took it, not knowing what to do with this item, so I threw it on the ground, and the screen shattered. Why did I do that?

Because the phone betrayed you.

I felt like I was fighting a shadow. The shadow was invisible, but was controlling me. It was winning, but why. Everything became dizzy and my legs felt like jello, jiggly and unbalanced. My eyes blacked out and eventually gave up.

I woke up in a black room, with myself lying down on the ground. I got to my feet and looked around, but there was nothing to see. I looked down and ripples were at my feet, like I was walking on water. In the distance, I saw someone, I went closer and saw a younger version of the girl in the mirror. She had orange braids and at the bottom was black ribbons. The little girl was at the table with two other girls, one with silver hair, and one with golden hair. They were at a kids play table, drawing pictures with crayons.

"What's that, Poppy?" asked the silver haired girl.

"I don't know, but I had a dream about it last night."

I glanced down at the pictures, and I saw chains, black metal chains. The memory dissolved, but I couldn't move. I looked down at my wrists, and saw the black chains around my wrists and bolted to the watery ground. I jolted my hand, but all that did was make a clattery sound against the black metal. "So pathetic."

I turned around and saw a girl the same age as me, but she didn't look human. She had deep grey skin, black straw hair that came down to her chin, and wore a sorta warcraft outfit. The only thing that looked similar was her eyes, a beautiful crystal blue, the same color as Cinder's. Now that I thought about it, she looked a lot like my sister, the same height, body shape, and same sweet smile. "C-Cinder? Is that you?"

The lady smiled. "How did you guess, sister?" She pulled a long sharp sword out of her warrior coat. She put the swords in the chains, and looked curiously at me. "Why do you think you're here? Because of that Damn cheerleader, Heather." She snarled. Now it was obvious that wasn't the sister I knew, she would never say anything that mean, even about Heather.

I struggled against the chain, it rattled, but did nothing affective. "You're not Cinder! My sister would never say that! You're a fake, now get out of my head!" She threw my sword towards my direction with such force, that it knocked me off my feet, and made me go down on my knees. I felt powerless, like nothing will beat her, even if she has no weapon. She picked up her sword and held it to my neck.

"Such a shame, I was hoping that you would be useful, oh well." She raised her sword directly at my chest, and struck it through my chest. I screamed, expecting to be somewhere new, but I woke up in my room. I looked around, found a mirror cracked, my phone destroyed, and my pajamas soaked in syrup. I was scared, not scared, terrified, what was happening? I looked down at my nails, they were as sharp as that lady's knife. I looked under my bed, expecting a jump scare, but found a handle knife. Why do I have a knife? I raised it up and got a light fixture on the blade. I gripped it hard, like I needed to do something with it.

I looked in the cracked mirror, and saw myself, a mess, but still somewhat alive. My knuckles turned white. She's going to pay. Everyone is.

I looked down at the knife and smiled into the reflection. Including Cinder.

Sorrel's POV

I just finished making the pancakes when I heard a crash come from upstairs. At first, I thought that was a picture that couldn't stay for one minute, but it came from my daughter's room. I started to worry, that something was going to crash again. Should I go upstairs? No, my daughters are all teenagers, they can handle themselves. But then I heard something ripped, like a knife. I was about to go upstairs when I heard a knock on the door. I turned the knob and gasped.

"Bracken?" He was my boyfriend in College, we lived with each other for a few years before I moved because I got accepted for an important job. When I found out I was having his kids, I didn't know what to do. I told him and he wanted to marry me, but I knew I couldn't, so I promised him I'd marry him when I get back here. He still looked as handsome as he was when we were young, golden brown hair, and calm hazel eyes. "Hi."

He smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Hi Sorrel. You haven't changed since I last saw you." He crossed his arms. "You're still the same girl I fell in love with."

Even now, he still makes me blush. I covered my mouth and giggled. "You haven't changed much either." He moved closer. It's been years, will we get back together?

"Mom?" I looked behind Bracken and saw my daughter, Cinder. "Mr. Bracken? What are you doing here?" She parked her navy blue sports bike in front of the garage and went to the front door, a look of confusion on her face. "What's going on, did I fail my grades?" She let her long silver bangs get in her face.

"No sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and check on your sister." She hesitated, and trudged up the stairs. I turned back to my old boyfriend. "Doesn't she look a lot like your sister?" I named Cinder after her. She died of a terrorist attack on my old town. She was studying to be a nurse there and saved me from terrorists while giving birth to my kids.

He smiled. "Yeah, she's got your eyes." He put a hand on my waist, and put the other hand on my cheek. "I really missed you, Sorrel. The thought of you made me get here, right in front of you." He hugged me, and I hugged him back, I did miss him. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Yes."

Cinder's POV

I trudged up the stairs, stopping at my sister's door, before going to my room, not stopping to say hi to her. What's the point? I slumped on my bed and then I heard a bing on my phone. Honey? Did she get the same text? I turned to the messages and found like 10 texts. Most of them were questions like, did you hear about Poppy? Did you get her text? But the most recent one had nothing to do with Poppy.

Hey, I'm at home, well kinda, I'm at the side of the house. Why is our mother making out with our science teacher?

My eyes felt like they were gonna pop out. I told her meet me in the backyard. The thought of Poppy, mom, and Mr. Bracken made me lose it. I snuck to the backyard where my sister just jumped the fence. We ran to each other with our arms out wide and sank to the ground, crying our eyes out. "We lost her, we lost her." I didn't want to believe it, but it was true, we couldn't do anything.

I tried to keep her off my mind, so I asked my sister how it was with Berry.

She blushed. "It was fine." I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, it was great. He took me to the movies, and," she sighed, "He's so romantic." I laughed, the first time I laughed that day. "Hey! Tell that to Lion, has he asked you to be your boyfriend?"

I blushed and looked down. "Yeah." She squealed and tackled me on the ground with a monstrous hug. "Honey, it's not such a big deal. He asked me a long time ago. We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time now."

She gawked at me. She grabbed me by the arms and shook me hard. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shook me violently. "When were you planning to tell me? Do you realize how important this is?" She finally let go of me and I felt dizzy and out of focus. She was pacing. "This is so important, don't you see Cinder?"

"About me?"

She stopped pacing and threw her hands in the air. "No, you weirdo! I figured it out. Do you have any memory of Dad growing up?" I shook my head. "That's because Mom moved away from here when she was expecting us. She said that I looked just like our father, don't you see?" I realized it now.

"So that means, my science teacher, Mr. Bracken, is our father."


	5. 5: The Society

Chapter 5

Cinder's POV

I got dressed for Thanksgiving at Mrs. Squirrel's house. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I wore my silky silver hair down so it came down all the way to my stomach. I wore a navy blue sweater with a white tank top underneath and black leggings with black flats that I borrowed from my sister. I came downstairs and saw Mom and Honey, but not Poppy. "Where's Poppy?"

"She went to a friend's house for Thanksgiving." She had a little uncertainty in her voice that worried me very much. "Also, Mr. Bracken is picking us up to go there." My sister and I looked at each other, but remained silent. They didn't know that we knew.

A red toyota corolla drove to the front of our house. Before I knew it, I was in the back of my science teacher's car, with my sister awkwardly texting on her phone. I felt super uncomfortable, knowing that this was my father was a different story, why wasn't he in our lives? When we arrived at the house, we parked on the side of the street, and walked up to the front door. Mrs. Squirrel answered the door wearing a white flannel tucked in with a flowy green skirt. "Hello, everyone!" She hugged me first, then to Honey, then to everyone else. "Holly and Half Moon are in Holly's room."

We went to her room and found them lying on her fluffy white rug. Holly was wearing a light purple flannel with cute fancy black pants over it. Half Moon was in a light pink summer dress with white tights under it. We talked about boys, and tried as much as possible to stay off of Poppy.

"So, Cinder," Holly sounded amused, "How's it going with you and my brother?"

I crisscrossed my legs and blushed. "Good." Everyone smirked. "Well," I changed the topic, "Honey went on a date with Berry."

She blushed madly. "It wasn't a date."

"Then what was it?"

She blushed and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. We all burst out laughing, except Honey. When we caught our breath, the boys burst in, Lion, Jay, Berry, and Mouse. We all jumped and Lion threw a football right at Holly's head. It took all I can to hold in a laugh, and Half Moon was trying to. "Hey! Get out of my room! OUT!" She pointed her finger at the door, but the boys didn't budge.

"We're gonna play football, we were wondering if you guys would join us." He looked straight at me as he said that.

Half Moon shrugged. "Sure. We'll play."

Holly growled and crossed her arms. "Fine."

So, we went into the backyard and played football. We were divided into two teams, boys versus girls. I thought we were going to get crushed, but it was pretty even. Half Moon passed to me multiple times on good plays. "Hike!" yelled Half Moon. We passed her the ball, but Holly tripped Jay right into each other and they collided. I looked at Holly for an explanation, but the look on her face explained everything. It was a set up.

Half Moon's POV

As soon as he ran into me, first, my head hurt, and second, I realized that the guy I loved was right on top of me. I felt his clouded blue eyes go straight through me, like he was reading my mind again. "Uh, Jay, can you please move?" Instead, when he was about to get up, the football rammed into his head and jolted his head forward, and our lips touched.

At first, I was so surprised that I refused to move, but then, I found the courage and got up from the scene, blushing madly. Everyone turned toward us, but instead of us, they turned to Holly. She must've thrown the football. Jay was blushing as bad as I was, and it looked like he was going to kick her butt. I just tucked my arms in each other, looking down self consciously. Honey snickered along with Berry and Cinder.

Just then, the parents came and challenged us to a game of football. The parents were, Bramble, Sand, Fire, Squirrel, Daisy, Sorrel, Bracken, and Leaf versus us. I was a defender, and accidentally tackled Leaf, but quickly helped her up. She was looking nervously at me when Jay was looking at me. I knew that nurses can't fall in love, so why even bother? I did like him, but we couldn't fall in love.

When it was getting dark, Mrs. Squirrel called everyone in for the Thanksgiving feast that was beautifully prepped. I sat next to Holly and Honey, where we all sat with Cinder too. We ate and talked about school, until Sorrel put up her water glass and clinked it with her fork. Everyone became silent and waited for her to speak. "I would just like to make an announcement, thank you, Mr. Bramble, and Mrs. Squirrel, for hosting this wonderful feast. It is absolutely perfect and delicious in every way." Everyone raised their glass and clinked it. "Also," she continued, "I have a surprise for everyone. Cinder, Honey, could you come up to us?" The sisters looked at each and went up to their mother. Sorrel and Bracken got up from their seats and hugged the two girls. "We're getting married!"

My mouth shot to the ground. The sisters were the most surprised. Honey and Cinder just looked at their parents for an explanation. Everyone cheered. Holly squealed and hugged her friends and I went up to them and hugged them, too. Lion went up to his girlfriend and hugged her, and Berry awkwardly hugged Honey. I went up to Sorrel and hugged her a congratulations. After the announcement, we went back to eating and finished with a delicious homemade apple pie. "Half Moon, can I talk to you?"

Leaf's POV

Half Moon and I went into a separate room, we needed to discuss the situation with Jay. It wasn't her fault, but I can't let what happened to me happen to my apprentice. I turned to the white haired girl. "Half Moon, I know it's not your fault, but you need to keep some space from my apprentice."

She looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Leaf." Her french accent was soft and cracky at the same time.

I nodded. I waved my hand and dismissed her. I sat down on a random wooden chair and put my head in my hands. It was my fault my mentor is dead, I wasn't there for her when she needed it the most. Instead, I was with a boy, running from my life. The thought of her went directly went to Cinder, she looks so much like her and acts like her, it's scary.

My mind went to the memory.

I was running to the hospital, several men in black falling from the sky, attacking everyone in their path. Terrorists. I saw my sister, ripped clothes, messy short red hair, sweat beading from her forehead. At my side, was a boy with short sleek black hair and marvellous blue eyes. He was running with me, until a terrorist attacked us and threw me off balanced.

"Leaf!" He ran up and pushed him off of me. "Go help Cinder, I'll hold them off." I looked at him, and nodded and Sprint towards the hospital.

I ran to the emergency room, certain that she would be in there. I saw Sorrel, my friend, tears in her crystal eyes. My mentor was on the floor, with blood all over her throat, and breathing heavily. I gasped and ran up to her. "No."

She reached out a half dead hand onto my cheek. "Help Sorrel, there's nothing you can do to stop me from joining Starclan." She wiped off a tear from my cheek, and she became limp.

I buried my face in my mentors lifeless chest, but I had to help my friend. So I grabbed the medication I needed and helped her as the last baby was out and healthy. As soon as they were all born, the medication was needed to help her.

The attack eventually died down and I began to treat the wounded. My father ran to the hospital and mourned over his first apprentice. As I was treating my sister, who had some serious wounds, Crow came over, a bit scratched up, but still fine. "Hi Crow."

"Hi, I'm sorry I convinced you to run away, that was my fault entirely." He turned around and faced his teachers, all crossing their arms and looking angry.

"What about-"

"Don't worry, I will accept my punishment." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Leaf." I touched my cheek and saw him walking away from me, looking back one more time, smiling.

I found myself curled up on the chair in the room, crying into my knees.

Jay's POV

As soon as our guests left to go home, I immediately started blaming Holly about everything. Of course, like every situation, she just rolled her eyes (or at least I think) and go to her room and lock it.

I turned to Lion for any moral support, but he was just as concerned as Holly, which wasn't helping at all. Then, after a little bit of anger, I went to bed and closed the door behind me with a slam. I changed out of my nice clothes into a plain white T-shirt and light blue comfy shorts. I found myself grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling. I couldn't see what it was, because I'm blind (duh). I was trying to picture my drawing in my mind, but that didn't help at all.

When I put the pen down, I grabbed the paper and ran straight into the door. "Damn it." I was just having a fabulous, accidentally kissing a girl which was all my sister's fault, and now Leaf will probably yell crap at me like crazy.

I managed to get through the door no problem, but then I ran straight into Lion. "Woah, Dude, why the hurry?"

I jerked myself to my feet and shoved him my paper and was going back to my room, but he stopped me. He shoved me back the paper and pinned me to the wall. "Where did you get this?"

I was already so annoyed, I didn't feel like responding, but the aura from him hints that he's being serious. The stare coming from him was as cold as a glacier. "I drew it, okay! Jeez, what's so important about it anyway? What the hell did I draw that made you so pissed? My mind went straight to drawing freaking random lines. Don't blame it on me!" He relaxed a little on his arms, but still kept me in place.

"Lion?" Mom went to the hallway, holding a kitchen rag and a sponge in the other. My brother soon let me off the wall, but kept his eyes on the now crumbled paper in my hands, his muscles tensed beside me. "What's going on with you two?"

He snatched the paper from my hand and held it up to our Mother, who gasped and dropped the moist sponge on the hardwood floor. The sponge hit it with a classic plop. Mom carefully grabbed the paper and just stared at it, putting her hand over her mouth. She finally turned my way and whispered to me, "Where did you find this?" Then, unexpectedly, she hugged me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I didn't hug back, but pushed her away. I didn't have time for this drama and just went to my room and locked the door behind me. I flopped on my fluffy sheets on my bed and just lied there, and eventually went into a deep sleep.

Poppy's POV

Today was early in the morning, a Thanksgiving morning. I didn't want to go to some stupid meal where all you do is eat and talk about politics. The time, 5 in the morning, I needed to get a headstart, before anyone notices. Mostly all my clothes were either bright or noticeable to others, but the only thing that seemed to be at least close to what I was looking for was a dark purple sweatshirt where the back had a symbol of a black whale tail. I quickly grabbed that and put black leggings under it and headed for the front door.

I looked back one more, a voice in my head told me to not go, but another voice, a deeper and more louder one told me to leave everything behind, that I won't achieve anything staying here. Feeling pressured, I went with the second voice and headed out the door without waking anyone.

I immediately shoved my hands in my pockets and went on the cracked sidewalk. I carried a dark grey hiking backpack with the essentials in it. An extra sweatshirt in case it gets cold at night, some trail mix so I don't starve to death, and a sharp kitchen knife, just in case I run into trouble, and about a hundred dollars in cash. I refused to bring a flashlight because I don't want to attract too much attention, but it turned out I didn't need one for where I was heading.

The city was fairly peaceful. Bright streets lights shined in every direction, so bright that the shadows disappeared under me. I passed lots of different people, a fancy lady with hands filled with ten giant forever 20 shopping bags with a phone next to her piercing ear. A young boy holding a father's hand while crossing the busy street holding a bright swirled lollipop in the other hand.

I sat on the side of the sidewalk until the sun was in view of the buildings blocking its glare. As I started to walk around in search of something to shop for, perhaps a weapon, an old lady walked up to me. "Hello, Darling." She had short gray hair with streaks of brown, and was wearing a business woman outfit. She was a petite lady who looked like she ate too many cupcakes.

"Uhh, hi?" I waved my hand politely, but a voice inside my head said to ignore her. I ran past her without looking back, but I'm pretty sure she had a look of concern on her chubby face. As far as I knew, I needed another weapon, just in case. So, I looked around for any stores that looked like they had weapons in it, but all I could find were girly stores that looked like my mom would shop in. I sat down and took a breather from running, but then a man went up to me and sat on the curb beside me.

I looked up coldly, but he just smiled, like I was a little kid with a bunch of stuffed animals. He had icy blue eyes, brown dreadlocks and dark skin, he was very buff, wearing a white tank top and short baggy shorts. He looked a lot like Coach Bramble, except for the eyes. "What's a teen like you wondering around so early in the morning?" He punched my shoulder playfully, but I pretended like I didn't realize it.

I put my hoodie a little bit higher on my forehead so my face was invisible. "Go away," I murmured, and turned my head the opposite direction. He unzipped my backpack and pulled out the knife, I immediately started to panic. "Put that thing away before they spot us you idiot."

He still smiled, but wider this time, and more evil. "Follow me." He got up from my side, still holding the knife. "If you want your knife back." I hesitated, but reluctantly followed him, I really needed my knife back. We walked in silence until, but still, something inside me instructed to run, but the louder voice crumbled the smaller voice like a piece of paper. Trust the man, Poppy. He is helping, not hurting. The voice smacked me right in the cheek, but then I realized I was slapping myself. I stared at my dry cracked hand, and then it was shaking, like it had a mind of its own. My other hand gripped its wrist, but the hand shaked more. My legs became jello, and then fell to my knees, and screamed at the top of my lungs. The high pitched voice felt like it broke every single window in the city, but then I fainted.

Chains clenched to my ankles and wrist, resisting to let me free. A dark figure emerged from the black room, the same person who stabbed me. She walked up and lifted my chin. "You okay, Sweetheart? That was a nasty scene you had to face, do you want me to cheer you up?"

I didn't move a single bone, it didn't feel like I even can. She smiled like Cinder, shiny white teeth with rosy pink lips. A puff of dark white appeared right in front of my nose. Inside seemed like a memory, it was the football game. It was the part that the real Cinder was kissing Lion. I know how I felt that day, happy, but also a tinged bit jealous. My sister found someone perfect for her, and I still haven't found anyone. My chains disappeared and I ran through the crowd, where I found myself, but something caught my eye.

There was someone under the bleachers, Heather! Then I saw someone else, but didn't know who, a black figure holding a brown lunch bag, holding it out so she took. Then, like the memory I lost, Heather pulled me under the bleachers, but the figure was gone. The brown was in my hands, and she went right up to my face, and looked me in the eyes. "Give that to Cinder, will you dear?" She put her elbow on her hip. "If you don't," she giggled, "Well, I'll have no choice but to kick you off of the cheerleading squad. If you even try to hide it, I will literally go into your house and search for them. I know you won't disappoint me." She smirked and walked out to the crowd.

The memory dissolved and turned into another memory. I was in my sister's bedroom, the day after Halloween, asking if her leg was alright. She tried to convince me that she was alright, but I could tell something was up. "You remember Fallen Leaves, right? Well, he tried to shoot me, but it wasn't his fault. He had a rough past."

The memory vanished, but then turned into something else. Maybe it happened, but I wasn't there. The scene was outside, at a house, and sure enough, there was my sister. She had her long silver hair down, and was wearing something actually fashionable. With her was my other sister, but with boys. Lion was by Cinder, with his muscular hand in her's. Then it changed.

I saw my mother, well, a younger version of her, with a man with golden brown hair. Sorrel had her hands in her head, looking stressed as she glanced at a piece of paper. I gently walked toward her, and looked at the paper. It looked like a contract, like a certificate. "Sorrel?" asked the man, "Are you alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she snapped, "Nothing is alright! My brother died, and now I have to take over his job or they'll take away my house!" She got up from the marble table and flopped onto a blue patterned couch. The man sighed, and went over to her and put her head on his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, it'll be okay." She cried into his chest, full of sadness. She cried until her eyes were dry and her throat throbbed. She gulped down her sobs, and gave a shaky sigh. "See?" the man said, "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

The vision faded and I found myself curled up in chains, bending on my knees. The lady smiled and waved her hand. A black sword appeared in it and once again, stabbed me.

I found myself awake in the arms of the man who I met on the street. He smiled, but I just got up and grabbed the knife from his hand. He jerked it away, his ice blue eyes staring into mine. "If you want," he offered, "I can teach you the ways, you know, to defend yourself. It might be useful in the future."

It might, it might going up against that lady, it could be useful. He held out his hand as if to agree to something. I shook his hand very rough. "I'm Poppy, what's your name?"

"Hawk." He smiled.

Though, still in a very separate place from everyone else, it seemed like someone was spying on us, but maybe I was imagining it.


	6. 6: The Spy

**Sunflowersun7: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, more secrets and more characters in this chapter, keep reading!**

Chapter 6

Holly's POV

The next day after Thanksgiving, I spent the whole time trying to find info on Stone Song, Fallen Leaves's father, but I didn't find anything. All that came up when I searched up his name was this shoe store in the city. I didn't know why it would lead the search to a random shop here, but that's all I could find. I shut the computer and leaned back in my white swivel chair and turned around to get up. I opened the door, which was kept locked since yesterday and I saw a normal morning in my life.

My mom was cooking breakfast while watching the news channel. My dad drinking his coffee and reading the morning newspaper. My brother, Lion, on his phone texting his friends, but where's Jay? Was he still mad at me from yesterday? Hope not.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted. Instead of announcing my presence, she stayed focused on the TV, as if searching for a time bomb. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and just stared at the TV. I looked at what she was staring at and on the news, there was a shooting in the city last night. A man was spotted carrying a girl in a dark purple sweatshirt in a shoe shop in the middle of the shooting. I grabbed the remote and paused as the man just entered the shoe shop. That was the same shop that the name Stone Song came up on the internet. Something was not right about that store.

"Who's that man?" I asked desperately. For once, Mom looked at me and pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her apron. I opened it and saw a drawing of a man shaking a girls hand. It was so detailed that I could make out who they were. No, it can't be. The girl had smooth hair in a tight ponytail with hooded shaped eyes, the same as my friend. Wearing the sweatshirt shown on the news.

Poppy!

The man who was with him looked a lot like Dad. Combed dreadlocks, shaded skin, and same muscular body. He was wearing nothing but a tank top and baggy shorts. I've heard stories of him. He was the son of the serial killer, Tiger, who is now long dead, and also Dad's half brother. I thought Dad told us he was dead. Is he still alive? Can he lead to Stone Song?

I was speechless when I saw it. How could have Poppy gone with him? She would never do that.

Not unless her life depended on it. There is only one person I would know who would do something that evil.

"What do you know about the connection between Heather and Poppy?" I asked my good friends, Cinder, over the phone. Recently, I've been watching the British series, Sherlock Holmes, so I was now in my detective mode.

"Well," she said in a shaky voice, "They are both on the cheerleading team at Warrior High. That's all I really know. But I can send you the text that Poppy sent to me about Heather on the second day of school."

"Do that."

So she sent it to me. It sounded a lot like Poppy, so I knew it was her.

Hey Gurl! How's the football team doing? Scoring a lot of homeruns lately? I am walking home from cheerleading practice. Heather is probably the most common meaning for the word annoying. Seriously, she is always pushing me 2 the absolute limit. Just today, I caught her on her phone under the bleachers having a chat with this random person. Don't no who it was, but it seemed suspicious. One sentence I heard was, ' I'll take a bag of those.' It was super weird, but it was Heather, so I didn't question it. Anyway! See u soon! =)

I read it a couple of times before coming to a conclusion. Heather is a total bitch. But also, she's hiding something. I was right on both things (Mostly the first one) that I immediately started asking Cinder for more texts from anyone that is relating to Heather. One was from Honey, another from Half Moon, and the last from Lion. Most of them were saying how much of a bitch she was, but I found something interesting from Honey.

Did you get the text from Poppy?! We lost her! Why didn't she just throw them away?! What forced her to do it?! Oh Cinder, we lost our sister, like we lost Mole.

If there's one thing I learned from watching Sherlock Holmes, is that there's always someone behind the master plans. Most of the time, it was Moriarty, but this time, it's someone much more evil.

Ivy's POV

I took the bus to the city, hiding in plain sight. When I first found out they were evil, I was fearing for my life. My ditzy, but kind sister told me i had to go back, to find out what they were planning. Dove was always one to admire. She's always the one to keep a secret to, and she'll keep it until she dies. Even though, during school, she ignores me, she always talked to me straight after school.

The bus came to a halt and I dragged my dark purple school bag out if the bus and onto the streets. After walking the short three blocks to the store, she entered the shoe store where Ant was at the front counter, smoking a cigarette in his right hand while reading a magazine with a half nude woman on the cover. "Ah!" He said as I entered, "Howdy girly, Hawk is waiting for ya."

I silently walked passed the desk and entered the backroom of the store. It was the normal dark room with a hanger of bags. I set mine on the rack and went up to a sign that said 'Please take a weapon before entry'. I took my lucky dagger which was hanging on the top ledge of the choices and I entered the door.

There was Hawk, holding up his famous pistol he calls Betty up in the air and at the door. He sighed of relief when he realized it was me. "What did I tell you about the secret knock."

"Well," I looked down at my dagger and sharpened my nails with the sharp object, "I think it is a stupid idea and would not like to participate in it. What makes you so cautious all of a sudden?" I went up to him and touched one finger on his chin and flicked it off, acting very flirty. I act like this around him because it is my ticket to finding out their plan, and to also help other people learn that this place is not safe. I walked away, swaying my hips. It pays off to have a sister whose job is to flirt with boys.

He stared after me, astounded. "Well," he speedwalks up to me, "We have a new recruit with us. I was thinking if you could teach her. Maple taught you so well with your other moves, and you've been creating whole new ones. So, would you like to see her?"

I shrugged. They have to know that this place is not safe. I followed him to the training grounds where a girl with mango orange hair and hooded blue eyes. I might be the one to identify a person by its appearance, but this girl was from Warrior High. What was her name? Started with a P? Or a D? She looked up with a kitchen knife raised straight at my chest. Sweat was beading from her forehead and all the way down to her chin. Hawk slowly went up to her and lowered the knife to the floor. "Poppy, this is Ivy, she'll be your teacher."

Poppy! That's where I heard that name from. It's one of Dove's cheerleading friends, but why was she here? I put the dagger in my belt and put my hands slowly up in the air. "I won't hurt you. I'm here to teach you." Teach you how bad this place is.

The girl slowly put the knife down, but still panting and pinked face. Hawk smiled and put a shoulder on me, making sure he knows that he's right there. "I'll leave you guys to it." He put a finger under my chin and lifted me up so our lips were only inches away. I jerked away, but he still made his charming smile and exited the room.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I grabbed Poppy and pushed her against the wall. She struggled, but it was clear that I was much stronger and more skilled. "Look, know matter what, don't listen to anyone here except for me. This place is for bad people who are planning to take over the town. I'm only here to find out their plans and tell Mr. Fire before it's too late. I can help you escape, but you have to do as I tell you to do."

She struggled against my grip. "Why the hell are you helping me?"

"Because I'm your only chance." I let go of her and she collapsed on the floor. I blew my short blond hair out of my face and looked down at her. "Now get up. You have a lot to learn."

Fox's POV

I was walking in the hall with my friends Berry and Lion when in front of us, I saw my sister, Ice, hang up a light blue and white poster. We stopped what we were doing and glanced over at it. On December 21, is the fourth annual Snowball Prom dance! Bring money so you can get delicious food! From 5:00 to 9:00pm on Saturday! Be there!

"You boys thinking of bringing a date?" asked my sister.

"I already know who I'm going with," answered Lion as he smoothed his golden hair and smiled. It was obvious to everyone that Lion was already going with his girlfriend, Cinder.

"Me too!" That surprised me because Berry isn't typically into any girls for the past few year. It was so surprising I actually started laughing hysterically. "Oh yeah," he said with his hands on his hips, "Well who are you going with, Fox face?"

I just kept laughing until my sister made a weird face and disappeared around the corner. Then I took a short few breaths before finally catching my breath. "Dude, do you seriously think I'm a ladies type?"

Lion shook his head and smiled. "Not in the slightest." He and I laughed while Berry eventually joined in with us.

Suddenly, there was a stampede of girls running over to the poster, so we decided to just leave, but then we got cornered. By we, I mean me. "Hellooo, Fox," a girl said from behind me. I sighed, this couldn't possibly get worse. "Are you going to ask me to the dance?" I turned around and faced Hazel, Berry's chatty sister.

Lion looked at Berry, and they just shuffled out of the scene. Wow, I thought, Thanks guys, no worries, I can handle it. You just go off and do your own thing. The long haired brunette strutted up to me with a classy hair flip to top it all off. With a clop of her high heels and covered up jewelry, she seemed already to go to prom.

She leaned her head against me and I could smell the cheap perfume, it nearly made me barf. She put her leg up. What am I supposed to do? I, like I said to my friends, was never ever a ladies man.

Just then, Ivy walked up and kept her body against the wall, probably because she could also smell the perfume. She wore her normal dark sneakers with worn out leggings and a black plaid shirt with a white tank top under it. Her short light blonde hair was mostly in her face as always. I looked after her, and like the ladies man I am, I left Hazel behind and went with Ivy.

"Hi," I greeted to her.

She looked my way with her hair still covering her face. "Hey." And looked away.

She's so cool! Quick, say something cool to say. "Sooo, nice weather we're having, aren't we?" No you moron, you nincompoop! That is not cool nor funny, you know that! "Uhh, have you heard that there's this prom coming up?" Great, real smart, Fox. Now she'll definitely know. Way to blurt it out.

She shrugged. "I might not go."

Damn it!

We stopped at Mrs. Fern's classroom just as she opened the door. "If you would like, we could study for the upcoming math test tomorrow in the library?" Was she taking pity on me? I couldn't tell. I was too eccentric to notice.

"Tomorrow! Yes! Tomorrow is perfect! Yes! I'll be there!"

Was that a smile I saw? She opened the door to her classroom period. "See ya around, Fox." I watched her so perfectly close the door just like she opened it. I stood in front of the door for a bit, noticing for the first time how beautiful it looked. Was this what I thought it was? I didn't know, because I never experienced it before. Maybe I should ask Cinder, or Lion, they wouldn't question it, at least, I don't think.

I walked with my hands in my jean pockets, practically skipping out of my pants.. Who knew the prankster was in love with the goth? I certainly didn't know. Maybe I should study? To impress her. I didn't know much about girls. The only girls I'm comfortable talking to is my sister and Cinder.

Wow, that's sad Fox.

But who the hell cares. Ivy practically asked me out. That means she likes me. Ice hung her last poster up and her boyfriend, Toad came over. He hugged her from behind, but she saw me and stopped him. "Hi Fox," she greeted, "Are you okay? You look like you just got high all of a sudden."

I smiled stupidly and continued to skip over to Berry and Lion, who were now chatting to Mouse. Lion glanced over at me all of a sudden and raised an eyebrow. "You okay dude?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. My friends looked over at me curiously. "Did you and Hazel click?"

I snorted a laugh and walked away. "Yeah right."

Blossom's POV

As lunch ended, I grabbed my pink lunchbox from my table and my sister and I headed out of the cafeteria. My sister, Briar, is disabled and now walks around sitting in a wheelchair. She rolled happily out with me by her side.

Ever since that car accident she was in with Long, she has been put in a wheelchair with her legs permanently paralyzed. I've been very protective, and I've been so protective that people are scared of me now. But as always, I have things to keep away from people, like my love life. Only Briar knows, I didn't tell anyone else because I knew I would be yelled at by my mother.

I like girls.

Yes, I'm lesbian. I'm not proud of it, but it's the truth. My main crush was a girl named Rose. Sis knows and always nudges me when she either talks to us or walks passed us in the hallway. I wish she wouldn't give it away.

Though I have been bullied and once sexually harassed by one of my teachers. Everyone always calls me a cow for being overweight and can't run as fast as the other kids. The time I was harassed was last year at my old school. I was about to leave and head home when my teacher, Mr. Thorn, wanted to talk to me about something.

I stayed and asked him what he wanted with me, and he said, 'I want your body.' I remembered being very frightened about it as he pushed me against the window and started to kiss me. I managed to eventually escape as I ran out of the school and straight to my mother's car. I immediately told her what happened and she marched into the school with fists raised as she went to his classroom and cursed words that I didn't even know back then. She punched him in the nose and grasped my hand and went home.

He eventually got fired and was sent to court. My whole family eventually found out and sued him.

I still shiver from the flashback. Briar nudge me in the arm and tilted her head in the direction of Rose and her friends, Dove, Hazel, and Ice. Her dark skin shining from an unknown source and her tight dark brown curly hair bounced every time she moved in the slightest. I stared passed her as the made their way to Ms. Bright's room. Once she disappeared into the classroom, I turned back to my sister and she winked sheepishly. "Come on," she said, almost laughing, "We gotta get to math."

She rolled ahead of me before I caught up to her. As I just turned around, she screamed as she was just pushed out of her wheelchair. The idiot, Breeze, was next to her as he smirked. I stomped up to him with my fist raised as I punched him straight into his left eye. He was knocked back as he got up into a sitting position. "Bitch!" He yelled.

I didn't bother and help my sister back into the wheelchair. We heard footsteps coming from around the hallway and Breeze smirked. "AAAAH!" He screeched with his hands blocking his face. "WHY BLOSSOM WHYYYY?!"

A tall muscular man with sleek graying black hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to us and growled. "Blossom, that's a detention. Breeze, go the nurse's office and Leaf can fix you up."

"Don't you mean Bark, Dad?"

Crow looked at his son and glared at him. "Just go to the nurse's office." Breeze trudged over in the direction of the office. He turned back to me, took out a pink slip from his pocket and scribbled something on the note. "Blossom, head to the detention after school today." He held out the slip for me to take, I took it from his hand and grumbled.

This is just what I need.

Dove's POV

I walked home with my sister after school, my homemade school bag hanging over my right shoulder. I brushed my short blond hair out of my face to reveal a light leafy green eye. I wore a white crop top with short mini skirt shorts and white see through leggings under it. My sister and I dress a lot the same, except I was more girly, and she was more punk.

"You know," I asked in my high pitched voice, "You should dye your hair a black, or maybe even a hot pink, it will suit your fashion sense." I pointed my pink nail at her hair."

She rolled her eyes, staring straight ahead. If only she was more like me. I couldn't deny it, but if I put her in my clothes and dyed her hair, she would be hot. We both have the same hourglass body we inherited from our mother, only Ivy isn't that as revealing about it as me. "Come on, sis," I said in a pleading voice, "You can at least try to wear my fashion choices for you."

"That is exactly why I don't listen to what your saying." She walked faster until we entered our gigantic house. We were greeted by our mother who was wearing her red spotted apron.

"Hi girls!" she greeted in her usual friendly tone, "How was school? New projects? Anything I should be concerned about?"

"Nah," Ivy said immediately and went upstairs to her punk rock room. Mom looked as she went up and continued to wash her hands with a red rag.

She finally turned to me and her 'I feel sad, but I'm faking a smile' face. "After you're done with your homework, can you give Lulu a walk? She needs one."

I smiled, showing my straight teeth wide. "Sure Mom!" Lulu was our husky. White underbelly with a light gray fur coat and big pleading eyes. I set down my school bag on the table, got out my math book, and tried my best to concentrate on 3D shapes and its volume.

Once it took me a whole hour to finish, I grabbed Lulu's pink leash, strapped it onto her collar, and headed out of the house. The gray husky tugging hard on her leash, begging to go faster. I tried to match her speed of pace, but she was too fast. When we got to a nearby park, I unhooked her leash from her collar and she galloped full speed in one direction. I raced after her and her on top of someone else, licking their face off.

"Lulu!" I called to her. She put her head up and toward me, than pranked over. The person stood off, wiping its face from the slobber. What was the new girl's name? Cinder? The silvered haired football player faced me, with a dorky smile on her face. "Sorry," I said in my high pitched voice, "You okay?"

Her smile suddenly faded and replaced with a frown. "Yeah." She pointed her finger at me. "You're Dove, right?" I nodded, a bit offended. "I haven't seen my sister in a little over a week, do you might know where she is. I figured that you guys are on the cheerleading team together that you might know where she went."

"Wait, Poppy's missing?" I never realized that she was, I just assumed that she might have just been at a dancing competition or something. Perhaps I should've noticed. "I don't think she can just run off like that. I'll promise that if I hear anything, I'll tell you immediately."

She waved her hand goodbye and thanked me. What's been happening lately? I better tell Ivy, she's good with these things.

I went home and immediately went up to my sister's room. I knocked on her door twice before she finally answered. "What?" She greeted.

"I need your help. Poppy has been missing for over a week now, do you know where she might be?" She grabbed my wrist, jerked me into her room, and looked both ways before slamming to door. As soon as she slammed it, I asked her again. "Do you an idea of where she might be?"

"I don't have an idea of where she is," Ivy growled deeply, "I know where she is."


	7. 7: The News

**Sunflowersun7: I appreciate all of your support. These people have helped me continue this story and make it this far.**

 **Jayfeathers Friend**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Snow's Leaves**

 **Mothstar of Cloudclan**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **I support each and everyone of you! You guys helped me make it this far, I couldn't thank you enough.**

 **Back to the Story.**

Chapter 7

Honey's POV

As soon as I saw the poster for prom, I immediately thought about asking Berry, but that's not how it works. He is suppose to ask me, maybe he will, hopefully. As I glided to the front of the school, Berry came up to me, half panting from probably running. "Hey Honey," he greeted charmily as he combed his hair with his fingers, "I was thinking, since prom is coming up, that you would be my date."

I practically jumped out of my shoes in excitement. "Yes!" I squealed and hugged him around his neck. I cleared my throat, "I mean, yeah, I would love to go with you." I fluffed my hair and turned around one last time and went into my Mother's car.

As I got in, I waited for my sister. I glanced out of the window and saw her holding her hand with her boyfriend, Lion. He brought his lip to her ear and whispered something. She nodded in response and kissed his cheek in response. Cinder waved goodbye one more time before entering the car. I crossed my legs and arms, feeling a smirk appearing on my face. "Did he ask you about prom?"

She looked towards my way and nodded shyly. I grabbed her arms and shook her violently. "EEE! This could be a big turning point for you and Lion! We gotta get you the perfect dress. We should go with Half Moon and Holly today! I'm gonna text them right now."

"Come on, sis, we don't have to go right away."

I ignored her and texted our friends, and they responded almost immediately. After our Mom dropped us off at the prom store, Sherri Hill. Soon after, Half Moon and Holly arrived and we entered the store. To me, it was like walking straight into heaven. Lines and lines of glittery and glamorous prom dresses galore. Cinder looked at me like I had just seen a ghost. "You okay, Honey?"

I gaped.

Half Moon looked around with a hand on her opposite arm. "I don't like the looks of this."

"Me neither," My sister agreed.

"Come on guys, we better get started."

I went for the pink section with the rest of the girls following me awkwardly. Then my eyes set on a perfect pink glittery dress. I pulled it off the hanger and raised it up in the air to get a better look at its beauty. "Wow," Holly commented, "That's sparkly." It was a strapless dress with with an opening on the left side for the leg to show.

"I'm gonna go to the dressing room, you guys can feel free to wander around." They looked at each other and split up in separate directions. I looked at them satisfied, maybe they'll make good choices. But knowing my sister and her friends, they would probably make bad fashion choices.

I closed the light pink curtain in the dressing room. There was a comfy little patterned bench and a full length mirror. I looked at the mirror before getting undressed and dressing the the prom gown. Not that I would brag or anything, but I looked sexy. Poppy would like this dress.

Oh right.

After Mom found out she's been gone for over three days, she called the police. They put together a team of professional scouters to find her anywhere, but they came back empty handed. Eventually, people one by one gave up on searching for her, until no one was left. Mom has gotten very stressed and tried to search for her herself, but Cinder and I finally convinced her that she was dead. It was the last thing that I wanted to say, but I had to accept it. The only we let Mom do was not have a funeral, not until they found a body.

I looked once more in the mirror before taking it off and putting myself in my tank top and skirt again. I pulled back the curtain. Cinder was holding a dark blue dress with gems on the shoulders and a silver belt on the waist. In my opinion, it looked actually cute. Who knew my sister, out of all people, would choose something so fashionable. "This is the only one I could find that wasn't drowning in glitter." She faced it towards my direction to get a better look. "Do you like it?"

I smiled and pulled out my wallet

Cinder's POV

Mr. Bracken, or Dad, picked us up and drove us back home. Apparently Mom had to go to her annual doctors appointment, so were left alone with Dad, talk about awkward. As we were walking up the front porch, I accidently stepped on the morning newspaper and lifted it up. A picture of Poppy was on the front page. In bold letters were the words Teen Girl Still Missing and at the bottom, it said it was written Mrs. White.

Heather's mother.

I let go of the paper and opened the front door. Mom was not home.

An hour passed.

Nothing.

I was starting to get very worried. Her appointment should've taken this long. Maybe I've been too stressed lately. I went upstairs to my room and went on my phone. A text from Lion. I opened it with a tap of my thumb. Hi! Hows it goin? U wana go 2 that new restaurant that opend a few days ago at 6?

I smiled and texted him yeah. Thirty minutes went by and still no sign of Mom. What the hell is taking so long? It was getting close to my date with Lion. I figured I'd be getting ready. I grabbed my sweatshirt and headed out the front door. When I got downstairs, Dad was looking at his phone, probably waiting for a text by Mom. What's happening? There was suddenly a bing.

Dad looked at the text and grabbed his jacket. "I gotta go. Will you and your sister be okay here?"

I nodded. He went out the door and drove his car away from the house. Honey was on the couch on her phone. "Honey?" I asked her. She jumped at the sound of my voice. "I'm going out tonight, will you be fine here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Mom. Jeez." She looked at my reaction at the word Mom. She set her phone aside. "I'm worried too, sis. She fumbled with her fingers, trying to think of something to say. "You know what Mole used to say to us? Accept your life first-"

"Then use it as something worth living for," I finished. Mole said that when we found out he was diagnosed with Gallbladder Cancer, the most deadliest cancer in the world. Apparently, 1 out of 1300 men get this, and of all people, it had to be my brother. The doctor said at most, he had three months to live because there is no cure. There was a treatment, but since his body was still developing, it didn't do any use. He died a month after he was diagnosed with it, on March first.

I smiled and opened the front door. Soon after our conversation, Lion came up to the side of the street leaning over a white car. I ran up to him with my arms out wide and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed me on top of my head. "Hello to you to."

We went to the restaurant and ordered my favorite type of food, Italian. Lion then took me to the movies to watch the Thor: Ragnarok movie.

We exited the theater and Lion took my hand. "I have some news for you," he told me.

I looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

He smiled. He went behind me and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, we started to move forward. Then, we suddenly stopped. He lifted his hands off my eyes. Before me was a small brown . . .

Puppy!

My mouth dropped to the floor. I covered my mouth with my hands as the little pup hopped over to me. I bent down on my knees and held out my hand so the puppy can lick it. "Oh my goodness!" I squealed, "Hi, hello." I held out both of my hands and let the pup snuggle in both. "Oh my goodness."

Lion kneeled beside me and smiled. "His name is Wally." He put his hand out and gently stroked the puppy.

"Awww, hi Wally. Aren't you a cutie."

Wally hopped up into my arms and licked my cheek. I looked up at Lion and he looked back. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips onto mine. A few blissful moments went by before Wally jumped in between us and licked us both. I giggled and let go of his collar. "I'd take it you like him then?" I nodded and kissed his nose.

I looked down at the happy puppy. "Is he a chocolate lab?"

Lion smiled. "Yeah. I got him at a rescue shelter. Apparently, his Mom died by getting hit by a car. The owner couldn't afford to keep the puppies, so she sent them to a homeless shelter."

"Aww. That's so sad." Lion picked the little puppy up and held him like a baby. It was a little weird to see him holding a cute thing in his muscular arms. I smiled and pet Wally on the forehead. I leaned over and put my head on Lion as I gently stroked the little puppy.

There was a bing. I pulled out my phone and it was a text from Honey.

Were r u? U gota cme hme. Mom has 2 tel us somethng.

I sighed and put my phone away. "I gotta go home."

Lion looked a little disappointed. "Okay, I can drive you home."

We got in the car and drove home with Wally on my lap. I gently stroked his ear and looked out the window. The car came to a halt. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you gonna be alright?"

I nodded silently. He put both hands off the steering wheel and hugged me. He put his fingers through my long ponytail. Finally, he kissed me and I got out of the car.

As the car door opened, Wally hopped out and tried to follow me. "I'm sorry Wally, you can't come with me." He whimpered and his big puppy eyes drooped. I sighed and picked him up. I set him back down in the passenger seat, but he gripped onto my sweatshirt. "I'll see you soon, okay?" I pulled out his claws from my clothing. Lion tried to keep him still as I closed the door.

I waved back at them as they drove off. I found myself in front of the light blue house we moved in in the summer. I took a breath in, and opened the front door.

I saw Honey on the white big comfy seat with her arms crossed. She looked at me, but said nothing. Mom was on the couch with Dad beside her with his arm around shoulder. They both sat silently. I awkwardly went over to the seat that Honey was in and leaned against it. Mom looked up at me, her blue eyes expressionless. Her face though looked a bit queasy. "What's happening?"

Dad looked at Mom, but she just nodded, a hint of a smile increasing over her face. I looked at Honey for an explanation, but she raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was the first time she smiled since Poppy ran away. Mom then started to laugh. Dad smiled at her, but said nothing. "Excuse me," Honey said a bit irritated, "But what the hell is going on?"

Mom calmed down and looked at both of her daughters. She cleared her throat. "Girls," she said in a bit of a shaky voice, "I'm pregnant!"

Jay's POV

I stretched my arms up in the air when I got out of bed. My back hurt like shit and it was as stiff as a steel wall.

I managed to get out of bed and lazily walk out of the room and into the kitchen. "Morning, Sunshine," my mom said to me. I moaned lazily in response as I felt my way around for a chair. Holly soon came in, feeling as tired as I was. She yawned.

"Ugh," she argued, "I really need to get some sleep."

"Why were you up so late last night then?" asked Mom as she poured her morning coffee.

Holly stood still for a moment. "Studying."

"Jay, hun. Leaf is gonna take you to the hospital. She feels like you need to know what your life is gonna be like when you graduate high school." I glared but said nothing else. A day with Leaf is like a day with a cow.

I put on my clothes just as my Aunt arrived to pick me up. We drove a long ten minutes to the hospital. "Were here."

"I can tell," I growled. There was a big stench of hand sanitizer when you enter the building, it was so bad that it burned my nostrils. I plugged my nose to keep the fumes from entering. Leaf guided me to a door and inside it, it didn't reek of sanitizer. I unplugged as we kept walking.

"This is the cancer center," she announced, "You can choose to be a type of doctor that deals with cancer. It can be complicated depending on the type, but other than that, it's a great deal." I kept walking blindly, not saying a word.

A lady walked up to us. "Hi, Leaf."

"Hi Moth," my Aunt greeted, "How's it going in the office?"

I felt the doctor's face darken. "Not very good. One patient is very sick. She has breast cancer, but the only problem is that it is in stage four. We're not sure if we can treat it or not."

"Oh no. Can we go see her?"

"You can, but her daughter is with her. Poor girl." Moth started walking and we slowly followed. "Her daughter is a very bright person. Her Father abandoned both of them. In this room." She knocked the door slightly. "Someone opened it. A doctor who smelled a lot like a river. "Hello, Doctor Mud, Leaf is here to see the patient, is that all right?"

The man shrugged. "Sure, but her daughter is in there, let me just bring her out." He disappeared from the entrance and brought back a person who smelled like fresh fruit. I felt Leaf tense up beside me.

"You know what, I'll stay out here with Jay. It's fine."

Moth seemed a bit hurt. "It's okay Leaf. He'll be fine with her." The adults went into the room.

"Jay?" someone whispered.

I felt myself going red in the face when I heard that soothing French accent. "Half Moon?"

Half Moon flushed. "Yeah, it's me." She put her hand on her opposite arm. It was an awkward silence. "What brings you here?"

I found myself growing angry. "Because my Aunt wants me to see what the rest of my boring life is gonna be like."

She tilted her head slightly. "Why are you going to be a doctor anyway?"

I sat down in a comfy chair outside the door, and she did the same. "After that accident that happened that turned me blind, I had no memory. I remember getting very pissed whenever I had free time. I wanted to be a normal kid, but I don't remember being one. My Mom, Squirrel, turned to her sister for help, and the only choice was to follow in her footsteps. Before that happened though, Mr. Fire took me to this pond and I drank some of the water from it. I had a dream that night where I could finally see. I saw an elderly man say that I was one, whatever that meant. After that dream, I told my Grandfather what I saw, and that led me to being me today."

Half Moon seemed overwhelmed. "At least you get to stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"If my Mom dies, I'll have to move back to France to stay with my Dad. He is the biggest bookie you'll ever meet. That's what led to my parent's divorce. He lives in a mansion with his supermodel wife, and a two assholes for children." She covered her eyes with her clenched up hand. Jay has never seen her frustrated. She sighed. "If there's one thing I learned, Jay," her voice became soft again, "Is that you don't choose your future. The path you choose changes your future."

"That's true for me." I felt Half Moon glance over at me, and I did the same for her. I had the urge to move toward her. To feel the strands of her hair. To put my hand on her cheek. To feel the softness of her lips against mine. Or maybe the teenage hormones are getting to me.

I shook my head, but then I was in her head.

The same girl appeared. Short white hair, emerald green eyes, rosy pink cheeks, fair skin, and slender hips. The scene took place in a dressing room where the same girl turned around and found herself in a sleeveless sparkly light purple dress. "Half Moon," someone called to her, "You almost done?"

"Coming." She turned around and opened the curtain.

"Oh my goodness," a girl with golden brown hair exclaimed, "You look so good in that dress."

The girl blushed, "Really?"

A girl with short black hair nodded. "Yeah. You pull it off."

"C'mon, we better get home." The two girls walked off to a cash register. One girl with long silver hair and bangs stayed behind.

"If Jay could see, he would gawk at you right now."

The girl with white hair pushed her friend playfully. "Knock it off, Cinder. Leaf would kill me if she saw me with him."

She shrugged. "Eh, if I were Leaf, I wouldn't do anything about it. Love is natural, it's time she learned that. Besides, I ship you and Jay all the way."

"If there was an award for best couple of all time, you and Lion would win it by unanimous."

The memory faded and I was back to being blind. So that's what Lion's girlfriend looks like. Half Moon was still staring at me. It seemed that memory was very recent. That dress was probably for the upcoming prom. My cheeks burned up as I kept thinking about her in that dress. "You know I saw that memory." I felt her heat up beside me. "You looked beautiful in that dress."

For some reason, I felt myself leaning forward. Half Moon hesitated, but started to lean forward slightly. I was so close to her I felt the heat radiation of her lips. Our noses touched slightly, we were close.

Then the door opened.

Half Moon immediately jerked away, afraid that Leaf would get mad at her. "Half Moon, your Mother wants you."

She looked at me before entering the room silently.

Leaf closed the door behind her. She drove me back home. When I got there, it was about 10 in the morning. I went straight to my room and locked the door. I then lied in my bed. The thought of Half Moon in that dress made me feel more hot with every thought. I also thought about what Cinder said in that memory. 'Love is natural'.

If love is natural, why are doctors forbidden to fall in love. That got me thinking, if it's a normal thing, doctors must fall in love at one point, right? They had to, or they aren't human at all. If everyone falls in love at one point . . .

Then I must be in love.


	8. 8: The Poem

**Woah! On chapter 8 already?! Okay everyone, this chapter is a scene that is actually related to the original books. I made a few changes, but overall, I want your honest opinion on it. You can shoot me an email or you can write it in the comments, I don't care either way.**

 **Thanks yall!**

Chapter 8

Lion's POV

Tonight was December 21, prom night. I'm suppose to pick up Cinder in 10 minutes. I quickly got dressed in my tux and headed out the door. The keys to my car fumbled out of my suit pocket. I quickly grabbed them and started my car up. I drove in the winter snow, all the way to my girlfriend's house.

I arrived at the light blue house. I parked my car up on the side of the rode, then the front door opened. I quickly got out of my car as I saw Aphrodite herself walk up to me. Cinder wore her silky soft silver hair down with a little blue clip on the side. She wore a dark blue flowy dress with a jeweled belt around her slender waist. There was a jewel the shape of a flower on both of her shoulders. She wore plain black flats under her dress and had black eyeliner around her eyes.

She blushed softly and put both of her hands on her opposite shoulders. "You looked dashing." Cinder went up to me and locked our hands together.

"You look gorgeous."

She smiled and put her opposite hand on the back of her neck. "Thanks." We looked at each other for a moment. "Shall we go?" I nodded and walked to the car with her. She got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers. When we immediately got in, I grabbed her cheeks and pulled my lips on hers. We made out for a minute before we stopped. "Maybe we should make our way to the restaurant."

I smiled and drove us to a japanese place. We ate and then made our way to the school. I parked and then took her hand and we made it to the gym, where it was being held. The place was full of shining lights. Right now, there was just chatting, there was no music, but I think that comes later.

"Hey," someone called to them. Half Moon was waving at them with a bulky black camera. "Can I take a picture of you two?"

"Sure." We posed for the camera as a flash of light glared in our eyes. I blink several times until I stopped seeing dots. Music started to play as couples began to go up and swing in each other's arms. I held out a hand to my girlfriend. "My lady?" She smiled and took my hand as we took the dance floor.

We held our hands together while she put and hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on her waist. We swayed gently as the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran was playing on the DJ playstation. She and I locked eyes. "You know," I finally, "Whenever I hear this song, I see you. This song is basically reading my thoughts."

She blushed and pulled a strand on silver hair behind her hair. "I don't say it as often as I need to. Lion, I love you. Your the only person that I ever loved."

I pulled her closer to me. "Now I know I met an angel in person, and she looks perfect," I sang beautifully, "I don't deserve this, you look perfect, tonight." I leaned my head closer and kissed her as the song came to an end.

Fallen Leaves's POV

I awkwardly walked out of the front office as all of the people were in the auditorium. Principal Fire thinks that this would be a good experience for me. Honestly, I don't know how this would be good for me. He also made me dress like I had a prom date. A suit. As I walked down the corridor, I shoved my hands in my pockets. I already felt awkward enough.

I entered and immediately saw Half Moon. Maybe I can just hang with her for prom. She doesn't have a date, so I think it would be alright. She already spotted me and waved. "Hello Fallen Leaves," she said in her famous French accent, "Well don't you look dressed up. Do you have a date? Or is Mr. Fire making you?"

I snorted. "Yeah, sure, I have a date. She's wearing a green dress with her shoulder's showing and leaf patterns on her arms and is wearing a tight dress that shows off her hips. Really Half Moon, I thought you knew me."

She raised her eyebrow, but smiled. "You just described Holly, you know that, right?" She pointed her finger towards the front entrance of the gym. I looked where she was pointing at. Holly was wearing the exact description of what I said to Half Moon. Her hair with now very straight and she wore bright red lipstick. I blushed roses and slapped my forehead. My friend silently laughed as I stood like a complete idiot. I nudged her in the arm to stop her laughing.

"Shut up," I whispered harshly to her.

"Fallen Leaves?" I froze. Holly was looking curiously at me. My eyes kept trailing to her lips. Why the hell am I looking at her lips? I blushed now red roses and I cursed in my head because of it. "What brings you here?"

"Uhh-"

"Hey Holly!" someone called. He had brown hair with lighter tips at the end. "Your up in 30 seconds."

She turned back to me. "I better go."

Holly fast walked up behind a curtain and hid behind there waiting for her cue. A microphone was placed on the stage where the DJ was. Someone with white hair and a black beard walked up to it and tapped it three times, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome to the Warrior High Snowball prom!" Everyone cheered. "Today we have Holly and Kestrel, announcing the number one couple at prom." Again, everyone cheered as Holly and the boy with brown hair came up to the stage.

I felt a pang of jealousy as Holly walked up with a boy close to her, too close for comfort. In their hands was an envelope. "The number one couple for the Snowball prom is . . ."

The envelope unsealed and they pulled out a letter.

A moment of silence.

"Ivy and Fox!"

"What?!" Two people yelled at the same time. One was wearing a poofy pink dress with tall white high heels. Her face was red with anger as the other girl who yelled came up to the stage. The girl had very short blonde hair. She was wearing a black dress that showed her shoulders. It also had a mermaid feel to it, tight around the hips, and then it fans out at the end. A boy followed her close behind. Red hair, and freckles. Those people must be Ivy and Fox. People still cheered as the favorite couple came up to the stage.

"Congratulations," Holly greeted. She shook her head to both of the winners, as did the boy next to her. The couple just stood there awkwardly. The crowd looked at them willingly, as if they were gonna make history. Finally, Fox looked down at his friend from the crowd, a boy with short cream colored hair. He winked.

He put his hand forward on Ivy's hip and kissed her quickly on the lips. Everyone cheered as Ivy blushed madly and looked the other way.

They were called down as the music went back up again. Holly came down from the side of the stage and again went to me. "Would you like a dance?" She held out her hand for me to take it. "Come on, It'll be good for you." I looked at Half Moon, and she shrugged, making an expressionless face. I took her hand hesitantly. As soon as I touched, she pulled me to the dance floor. "Do you know how to dance?" I shook my head, blushing red roses. "Here, we hold hands like that. And then I put my other hand here, and then you put your hand there. Yeah, you got it." I slowly rocked side to side. It was an odd feeling really. I was slow dancing with my counsellor. Doesn't that set off any warnings?

Then I heard a faint ringing.

"I'll be right back." I bolted from the dance floor and ran to the hallway. The ringing grew much louder as I continued down the hallway. It was draining because of the music.

It was the fire alarm.

Oh shit.

Holly's POV

I ran after Fallen Leaves into the hallway. There was a ringing. It was the fire alarm. I immediately ran back to the gym. The microphone was still there, I could save them. I ran as fast as I can in my heels and I got the microphone. "Holly?" asked someone. I turned around to see both of my brothers. "What's going on?"

I sighed of relief. "Guys-"

"Holly!" Someone pushed me as flames erupted from the ceiling. The person got hit with them and they went unconscious.

"Cinder!" Lion called to his girlfriend. She didn't move. He was about to jump over the flames when Jay pulled him back as they grew higher. Everyone fled from the flames. The blaze burned around us, cornering us in a tight circle.

"Jay!" someone called from the ground, "Holly! Lion!"

"Mom! Were up here!" I called waving my arms in the air as high as I can.

There were footsteps coming up from the side of the stairs. Soon, there was a petite woman on the side of the flames of where Cinder got burned. She looked down at her and felt a pulse in her neck. She looked around desperately, and finally set her eyes on a fire extinguisher. Squirrel grabbed it quickly, but something knocked it out of her hands, falling into the flames below the stage and exploding. She looked up to see who knocked it out of her hands. "Ash! We have to help them!" She begged, "Ash?"

He got in front of her and block the way out. "You gotta put your jealousy aside for just one minute, Ash. Your rivalry with Bramble has gone on for too long!"

He chuckled which made my insides go cold. "Squirrel, Squirrel, Squirrel. I never targeted Bramble, he's not good enough. My main target, has been you." He got a lit match and put it on the wood stage, causing more flames. "You don't understand." He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. "This is the only way to make you feel the same pain that you caused me. You tore my heart out when you chose Bramble over me. I'm taking away the only kids you ever had." Flames roared behind him as my brothers and I huddled from the heat.

I looked up and finally saw a clear view of my Mother. She looked straight back at us, her leafy green eyes widened with fear. We looked at each other, like I've never met her before, it was odd. Her face finally turned cold and she faced her old friend. "You know what? Kill them, they don't matter to me."

What was she saying?

"There not my kids anyway."

Ash dropped his expression. "But you-"

"No I'm not!" As she spoke, it pierced through the crackle of the flames. "Did you ever see me nurse them? No." Her chest puffed up and down. There was a cough. They both looked down and saw Cinder coughing up smoke. Ash smirked and pulled out a knife. Lion tried to get him, but Ash turned around to show a knife towards Cinder's neck.

"You make one wrong move boy, and I'll cut her throat." He froze.

"I'm sorry, Cinder," Lion apologize.

She coughed up smoke again and said in a crackly voice, "Don't worry about me."

I looked back a Squirrel and she was holding a flaming piece of wood. "You were always a coward."

He began to grip hard on the knife and dug it into Cinder's neck. She gasped as blood sprouted from her neck. Tears of pain trickled down her cheeks as more blood was spilled. She grunted.

Then there was a click.

"Put my daughter down."

Behind Squirrel was my science teacher, holding a gun straight at Ash. He slowly put the knife down and letting Cinder fall to the ground. Lion saw his opportunity and jumped just as the flames turned low enough for him to jump over. He ran up to his gym teacher, raised his fist, and punched him out cold. When the flames died down a bit, I hopped over it with my other brother close behind. I quickly skitted over to Cinder to see to her neck. "It's infected," Jay said without touching her, "We need to get her to a hospital."

"How?" I asked dramatically, "How in the world are we gonna get her to safety, or any of us for that matter? This isn't another one of your drawings, Jay. We can't just magically teleport our way out of this!" I coughed. There was way too much smoke. If this continued, we all could die of suffocation. There were more footsteps as spurts of water went down our faces. The fire department arrived.

We were escorted out of the school with two fireman on either side of us, two of them supporting Cinder and Ash. Tons of people were waiting outside, most cheered as we came out of the burning building. I turned towards Squirrel, she looked back at me. I walked over to her. "Who-"

"I can't tell you."

"Wh-"

"I can't tell you that either. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." She took out a folded up paper and set it on my chest with her hand. "But I will let you figure it out." I took the paper from her hands and looked at it.

It wasn't a piece of paper, it was a photograph. On it was just a picture of young Squirrel making peace signs on each hand. It looked like an autumn day because there were leaves falling from the trees. I looked back at my "Mom". What was up with this picture? I turned it over and there was another picture. It was a picture of the family, just the five of us. Bramble, Squirrel, Lion, Jay, and me when we were like three. We were so happy back then.

"Holly!" called someone. Fallen Leaves sprinted over to me. I quickly tucked the photo away in my dress and turned around to face him. He panted, "Sorry I wasn't there with you, I went to the office to call the police. It took forever to find a phone."

I looked at him for a moment, he was the one who called the police.

He's the one who saved our lives.

I hugged him. He awkwardly hugged me back. We both stayed there for a moment before we were called the all clear and we could all leave. Since the school burned down, Fallen Leaves was called to stay temporarily at the nearby police station. I went home with my siblings, but we just weren't the same. They both went to sleep (at least I think so), but I spent all night staring at the photo, hoping for something to catch my eye.

A few times, I was tricked by a acorn or sometimes a caterpillar, but I found nothing interesting. I slammed my head against the table, and then it happened. I lifted my head, exhausted. I looked over at the photo as it slowly peeled itself off of the slip of paper. Grabbing it harshly, I looked at it and it was a poem.

B _attles aren't something you typically find love at_

 _Mostly, it's a time you get hit with a bat_

 _The battle against Mud was when love grabbed me and choke me_

 _Its where my virginity lies_

 _He told me I called his name in my dream_

 _And he soon started calling for me_

 _I felt like I was betraying the warriors_

 _But it soon struck me down like a beam_

 _I started to meet him after dark_

 _By the bushes near the lark_

 _From there, I was caught_

 _For loving someone I could not_

 _I made a choice I would never forget_

 _Because it filled me with shame and regret_

 _We ran when battle struck the warriors_

 _That made me turn back_

 _My mentor died because of me_

 _I would never forgive myself for that_

 _I would take the lead now_

 _But something clawed me like a cat_

 _I only told my closest friend, not him_

 _Because my dream of him slowly dimmed_

 _They came under an abandoned shack_

 _I knew I had to cover my tracks_

 _Squirrel agreed to raise them as if they were her own_

 _I then had to learn to let them go_

 _I still see the blue, green, and amber_

 _Though sadly, they must never know_

 _I grew up from the single leaf on the tree_

 _Then a feather of a crow swished me to the ground_

 _I lost my grip from where I came from_

But my actions and words slowly made me drown into a pile of unwanted leaves.

I read the poem several times, underlining various words such as Mud, bushes near the lark, mentor, clawed, closest friend, abandoned shack, leaf, and crow. Why would she say Crow? Are we somehow related to Mr. Crow, from Warrior High? What about leaf?

Crow, leaf. Crow leaf. Crow, and? Crow and Leaf!

I crumbled up the paper in my hand and threw it on the ground. We were a mistake! We were never supposed to be alive! How could Leaf do that? I slammed my hands against the table and then followed by my head. I looked into the mirror. I needed to get out of here, I needed to build a new life. One where I could feel like I mean something.

I packed my school bag with snacks and water, and of course, my favorite book. I waited until it was one in the morning, and then I escaped, not looking back once. The truth was, I didn't have a plan in mind. I past the school and looked at it for a moment. There was someone standing in front of it, just looking at it. They stood crisscrossed.

I cautiously made my way towards them. "I never thought I would end up like this."

I sat down. "Me neither."

Fallen Leaves turned. "Why are you here?"

I looked the other way.

"You still have makeup on you."

"Trying to run from my life. You?"

He seemed a bit surprised and raised an eyebrow. "Jesus, that's not as exciting as my excuse. Just trying to get some fresh air."

"In front of a smoking building?"

He pushed me playfully. "You know what I mean, smart-ass." It felt good to talk to someone about my problems. I checked my phone from my pocket for the time.

"I need to go. Hope to see you around, Leaves."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know, just somewhere I can start a new life." I looked towards the city. "Somewhere I can really live my life." I started going to towards the city with my backpack slung over my right shoulder. He stood up and grabbed my arm protectively.

"I'm gonna come with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You crazy, I'm running away from my life, I'm not taking something from it."

He chuckled and released my arm. "You think your alone. I've been running from my life since I was in Middle school. You're not the only one who wants to run from their life." I looked a him surprisingly. He used to be the kid who knows how to use a gun, now he's a hero. He put out his hand for me to shake it. I took it and shook it firmly.

Maybe we weren't so different after all.


	9. 9: The Necklace

**Phew! On chapter 9. This is mostly about the society, just letting you know. Someone pops up later that is an enemy. Getting exciting!**

 **Also, I was on vacation for this, so I apologize that this came out late.**

Chapter 9

Poppy's POV

"And then you pull the trigger." I shot the GLOCK 19 gun and hit the red dot on the bullseye. Hawk pat me on the head like I was a puppy. "Your getting good at this Poppet. Ivy is gonna teach you some kung fu moves I taught her." Ivy stood behind me with her arms crossed. She told me that they were the bad guys. I didn't believe her at first, but after what I overheard about from some of them, I started to believe her.

My mind has been getting I guess better. Most nights, I've been waking up after I get stabbed, but some night, I hold down my ground. Every time I wake up, I remember a bit more about myself. Sometimes, I would get random flashbacks to when I fell off the monkey bars, or when I watched movies with my sisters. Since I see that lady so often, I've given her the nickname Maleficent, from my least favorite disney movie. Still, it seems like fate drew me here for a reason, I can't figure it out yet.

After my lesson with Ivy, I went to sleep.

I woke up with the black chains around my wrist, and of course, Maleficent was there. Her sword high in the air as a shining white cloud formed right in front of my face. It was a scene in the hospital, when we were in middle school. A boy with a bald head was on a hospital bed with an air tube up his nose. His hands were out of the bed and was clearly wearing a robe. Machines beeped all around him, a monitor for his heart rate, showing that it was very low. His mouth was slightly open as shallow breaths went in and out of his body.

A lady with a white base hair with orange and black spots in it was holding a soaked tissue close her face, her eyes puffy from crying. A girl with silver hair and long bangs was beside the bed, holding the boy's hand, silent tears running from her eyes down to her chin. Another girl with golden brown hair was beside the heart rate monitor, checking every two seconds if it was at a steady pace. Finally, a girl with orange hair was beside the lady, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Then, the heart monitor made a beeping noise as the beats on it were dropping dramatically. A doctor rushed in with several doctors following her. "Moss, make sure the boy has enough oxygen. Heavy, check for any signs of a closed trachea. Thrush, apply pressure to the chest, keep that heart pumping." Then the lady went over to the bed to check his pulse. The people who were with the boy stood back.

The beeping grew more rapidly as the doctors struggled to keep the boy alive. Then suddenly, there was a long beep and the beats on the heart monitor went to a straight line. The lady with the tissues cried out and ran to the bed, followed by the smaller girls. The lady leaned on the bed and lied on her son's chest. "My baby," she cried as the doctors moved back, "Come back to me. Come back to me."

The flashback faded and the cloud to a puff of smoke. I didn't realize that tears fell to my cheeks. Maleficent crouched right in front of me. She put a finger under my chin and lifted it up. "No wonder Mole died so early. He wasn't strong enough. He was just a little nimble street boy who got picked on by your own friends."

Something inside of me burned. The anger I kept in my gut suddenly erupted and I broke the chains. Maleficent pulled out her sword to stab me, but I dodged it and grabbed it from her hands. She stood stunned as I raised it high with pride and swiped her out of thin air.

I stood there, panting on the solid liquid beneath my feet. Then a light came from above and I saw stars. Then I looked behind me and I saw my brother. He had his shaggy brown hair back, was wearing a white toga, and had little angel wings. The toga was sparkling like stars, as if god sprayed glitter on it. He flew over to me with his tiny wings and took my hands. "Heya Poppy." Tears sprayed from my eyes. I let go of his hands and hugged him. He gently hugged me back.

I cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I let you die!" He put his hands on my cheek. "I don't know what to do anymore! If I run away again, I'll just get myself lost!" He raised my head with his hand and just smiled.

"Not all who wander are lost." He then slowly, one by one, disappeared as stars left him only as ghost as they carried him up to the stars in the sky. I looked up until every last bit of him was out of sight. I then looked back down at the sword that was still in my hand. I dropped it and it hit the floor with a clang.

I jerked myself awake as I saw Ivy walking out of the store. She looked at me, and then jerked her head out of the door. I nodded in response and quietly followed her out. We went outside, looking up at the stars before we had our conversation. "Bad news, Poppy. Hawk just told me that the whole entire Dark Forest society is going to attack Warrior High tomorrow morning. They built an underground network of tunnels leading straight to the school. I have to go warn Mr. Fire."

"Let me come with you."

She looked at me stunned. "No way! If you go missing, then the society will know that I took you and kill us both. Do you want that to happen?"

I shook my head silently and looked down, ashamed that I asked such a foolish question. Ivy looked a little guilty and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, think of it this way. They don't have a chance against us. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer and got on the bus. I watched it as it went toward the grassy lands, towards home. But the sound behind me caught me off guard. Footsteps. I turned back around to see two people sprinting towards me.

"Poppy? Is that really you?" A girl with short black hair and green eyes called at me. I froze. The same girl who my sister made friends with on the first day of school was running straight up to me in full Flash mode. She hugged me and I soon saw Fallen Leaves also running up to me. The girl stopped hugging me just as Hawk came out of the shop door.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He smiled. "Ant!" A tall plump guy came out of the shop. "Bring these guys to the basement and keep them there." Ant smiled as he grabbed Holly violently and carried her downstairs. Fallen Leaves struggled against the grip of Hawk.

"Get your hands off of her!" He called to the basement. I followed Hawk as he threw Fallen Leaves into a cell cage. He gripped his hands onto the medal ropes clanging. Ant was still holding onto Holly, who was trying to struggle her way out of his grip. There was a wooden chair in the corner of the room, which he grabbed and tied her to it.

"You son of a bitch!" She called to Ant, which he ignored and just whistled at. She blushed. He grabbed a strip of tape and smacked it on her mouth to make her stop talking. She struggled against the chains that were chained to the chair.

Chains.

She's was like me. Stuck in a place she didn't want to be in. I quickly ran back upstairs and saw that the last members were leaving to the underground network to get to Warrior High. After I was sure I was everyone was out of sight, I grabbed a shovel. Then sneaked back downstairs, raised the shovel like I raised the sword and swung it like a basebat. Ant immediately fell to the ground, knocked out.

I dropped it and unhooked the chain, pulled off the tape, and untied the knots. "Thanks, Poppy. What happened to you? Everyone thinks you're dead." They do? Have they given up hope for me returning?

I shook my head. "I'll explain later. We have to get to Warrior High before the Dark forest does. Fallen Leaves! We gotta go!" The boy looked into his cell and was staring at a man with gray hair, fairly skinny, and looked paranoid. "Fallen Leaves?" I grabbed his arm and pulled, but he didn't budge.

The man shivered and rasped in a grizzly voice. "Fire, I'm sorry I failed you."

Holly looked down at the old man and moved into his cell. "Stone Song?"

The man got up angrily and grasped her arm tightly. "How do you know my name?"

"Get off of her!" Fallen Leaves grabbed her arm and led her outside the cell. "Come on Poppy, we better go." We went upstairs and instead of going to the exit, I went to a shelf and grabbed three guns. My GLOCK 19, a CZ 75B, and a Sig sauer P250. I went back out and handed the sig to Holly.

"Every girl needs a gun." I handed the other one to Fallen Leaves. We walked out of the store and looked around. "We can't go on the bus, I'm sure to get recognized. We have to run." They nodded, not saying a word. Ivy should have told Fire by now. I looked up at the sky, it was 2 in the morning, we should be there by sunrise.

We all started to run at a fast pace with me in front leading the way.

I won't let you down Mole. I'm not a wanderer, but I am a fighter.

Half Moon's POV

It was still dark outside as I just got out of the bus and arrived at the hospital. The stench of hand sanitizer got used to and I wasn't as affected as it by most people. The lady at the front desk nodded in greeting. "Hello Miss Half Moon. Your mother wanted you to visit her one more time." I nodded as I went across the hall, up the stairs, and into the cancer center. The doors opened by itself as a person just exited. Leaf!

Shoot. I immediately walked right passed her, not looking back. I didn't have time for this. Not now. The room where my mom was, the door was already open. I creaked it open a bit more cautiously and looked inside. Only my mother was their. She had a turquoise bandana over her head to cover up the baldness. Her blue eyes flickered as she saw her only child looking down sadly. She lifted her hand as the heart monitor beeped alarmily. I grasped it as silent tears rolled down my cheeks, I sniffed. She with her other hand grabbed a box shaped present. I took it, not wanting her to waste her energy. The monitor beeped and she took a shaky breath. She squeezed my hand. I leaned over and put my forehead on it, silently praying.

She turned her head towards me. I cried silently as tears came from her own eyes. I looked up and with her final breath, she gasped, "I love you, my Moonlight." The monitor turned into a straight line and a long beep. A tear still falling down her cheek.

"Mom!" I cried as Doctor Moth ran into the room. "No! Mom! Don't leave me! Mom!" No matter how many tears I shed, she didn't come back to me. No matter how many times I called for her, she never responded. I lied my head on her chest, crying as Moth put a hand on my back. She eventually gave up and she'd meet outside for me. I looked down. I leaned over and kissed my mother's forehead and closed her eyes.

I went outside, carrying the wrapped cubed in my hand. I sat down on one of those chairs near the door. I slowly unwrapped the present with shaky hands until there was a note on top of a beige box. On it was a short message.

 _To my shimmering Moonlight,_

 _I'm sorry this had to happen to us. This wasn't your fault at all. In the end, I hope you meet lovely people, maybe even your own love. But nothing in this bizarre world can keep me from still watching over you. The stars can't shine without darkness._

 _All the love in the world,_

 _Mom_

I folded the paper back up and put it in my jean pocket as I opened the box. In it was a gold necklace with a circle attached to the chain. On the circle was a message.

 _Love is a promise_

 _Love is a souvenir_

 _Once given never forgotten_

 _Never let it disappear._

I unclipped the attachment and put it around my neck, the circle resting on my chest. I put my hand on it and cried a little bit more. A hand rested on my shoulder and looked up to see Leaf, comforting me. I wasn't thinking clearly, but I hugged her without thinking. She hugged back as she lifted my bag and handed it to me. "I'm not gonna stop you at anything." We stood and I was surprised. "Everyone falls in love at one point. My love went too far, and I had to leave it behind me, but I never got over it."

There was a bing and I took out my phone. There was a text from Cinder.

Come to Warrior High, now! Ivy told us that a secret society is gonna come and battle us, we need everyone we can.

I looked at Leaf, but she smiled and nodded. I smiled back and rushed out of the door, going down the stairs, across the hall, and out the door, knowing that the next bus stop doesn't come until another hour. The way I ran was probably the best I ran in years. School was about 1 mile and a quarter away, but I managed to make it.

As I arrived at the burnt building, everyone was outside, including Cinder, who had a bandage around her entire neck. She turned around and looked at me and we ran to each other. We hugged each other and then let go. "Why are you here? I thought you were sent to the hospital."

"I was, but as soon as I got a message from Lion, I had to come. They were the ones that drugged Poppy!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I know. Apparently Heather was forced by one of the members of the dark forest to give her the pills. Then, one night, someone snuck into her room at night and gave her pills in her sleep. In that night only, they gave her over five pills! That's why she went nuts." I noticed that in her left hand was a bow with arrows in a little case on her back.

She noticed me look at it. "Fire is giving us weapons, were going to fight them."

"Fight?!" I'm not the fighting type. Obviously.

She nodded and guided me to where Ms. Bright was handing out weapons. There was a wide arrangement to choose from. There were swords, knives, daggers, shotguns, small guns, spears, shields, hammers, and bow and arrows. I chose the daggers, which I got two of for each hand. After I chose my choice of weapon, I was sent to Jay to check for any unmarked injuries. I went over after he was arranging medicines.

"Hi, Jay." He jumped at the sound of my voice.

He turned around, his cloudy blind blue eyes staring right at me. "H-hi," he stammered, "Are you here for the injury check?" I nodded, and he got the message. "Okay, lie down on this chair." The chair was one of those that opens up. I sat in it as instructed. He went over to me and started with my right arm. He glided it over my shoulder, my neck, my other arm, and eventually my face. I blushed petals as he did this, not used to a guy touching me like this. When he was done, I was about to leave before he grabbed my arm and rolled me into a hug. "Good luck," I heard him whisper. He let go and I was free to walk away, which I did. I tried to hide my smile, but found it impossible.

"All right everyone," Fire called as we stopped the chit chat and listened to him, "I have a list of people who are gonna guard, and who are gonna fight. Lion, Berry, Cinder, Honey, Toad, Ice, Fox, Ivy, Dove, Tiger, Bumble, Mouse, Hazel, Ripple, Beetle, Blossom, Squirrel, Bramble, Bright, Cloud, White, Birch, Crow, Night, and Dust will be fighting the enemy. Jay, Flame, Leaf, Kestrel, and Willow will treat the injured. Dawn, Rowan, Tawny, Fern, Half Moon, One, Black, Grey, and Sand will guard the injured and the doctors. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, move out."

I went over to the medicine area where there was a little white tent. Fern came over to me and smiled. "Don't be afraid, fear is just happiness in a different form." She walked inside the tent. I looked at all the people who are risking their lives to save all of us. I put a hand on my necklace and closed my eyes. I silently prayed. A hand gently touch my shoulder. I jumped, but relaxed when I realized it was just Jay.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. "I'm so glad I saved you from that car." The tips of his mouth lifted up. There was a little moment of silence. "It wasn't your fault that I became blind, or that your mother died." Shoot, he was reading my mind. I looked down at my necklace and looked at the writing. My mother's words rang in my ears. She called me her Moonlight. Her shining Moonlight. "Moonlight." His lips moved with my thoughts like synchronized waves. "My shining Moonlight." He leaned in and kissed my forehead like it was some sort of blessing.

 _Once given, never forgotten_

 _Never let it disappear._

Without the slightest thought of what I was doing, I grabbed his neck collar and pulled his lips on mine. He didn't kiss back first, then figured out what was going on and kissed back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt stares go on us, but I didn't pay the slightest attention to what they were thinking. We let go and our eyes opened. "Just for good luck." Was the best excuse I could come up with. I know, tacky.

He blushed.

I blushed.

"What would my name be if my name came from your origin?"

That was a random question. "Uh, Jay's Wing." It sounded nice on the tip of my tongue. He smiled and our forehead. "Your my Jay's Wing."

"And you're my Moonlight." He kissed me lightly and went back into the tent. I looked back and smiled as I held my necklace close to my chest. I turned around and saw Leaf with a man with black graying hair and blue eyes. They looked at me while I made a scene with Jay. I blushed, and to my surprise, Leaf and the man smiled.

I saw her nudge the man and they laughed it off. Was that Leaf's lover? A lady with short black hair with gray streaks in it walked over to the duo. She looked irritated, and grabbed the man's arm and dragged him over to another area.

Leaf didn't looked back and walked away like she just took over the world. Put her hands in her jean pocket and walked away with the most confident walk. The petite woman stopped in front of me nudged me playfully. "Your not mad at me?"

"Nah," she sounded like a new woman, "What can I say, he has the gene. Falls in love even though their not supposed to."

"He's your son?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I took it to far with my love and it got out of hand. I didn't mean to of course. Crow didn't know until just a few days ago. We were young and foolish, like every teenager." Her long brown hair flowed slightly in the wind. "My mentor found out after a few months. I got in so much trouble, but in the back of my head, it seemed like I made the right choice." Her mouth slightly frowned. "Then, one night, he asked me to run away with him. I accepted, but that was right at the time where there was a terrorist attack. A former member warned us about, and we turned back. But we were too late.

"The attack already started as he and I tried to make it to the main building. He was held back, and so I left him and continued. When I got to the main building, I saw my mentor dead. Sorrel was there also, about to give birth for who you know as Honey, Cinder, and Poppy."

"Sorrel lived there?"

"Yeah, but she had to move shortly after the birth. Anyway, after the attack, Crow found me and I would never forget what he said. He said, 'I will accept my punishment.' Then he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek." She sat there, thinking deeply.

"You guys must have really loved each other. It sounded you were the ideal couple."

"That's the problem," Leaf stated, "We were so in love that we could bare to be separated. Sometimes, he would invite me to his house and . . ."

"Oh."

"I better start setting up, you should too." She went inside as I looked at the horizon. The sun was kissing the hills as a normal. Except ironically, this is the most not normal morning I ever had. I put my daggers in a side pocket I got from Bright, and just waited.

Little figures came from the horizon like some action movie where they are about to fight. Insert irony music. I planted my feet in the ground. I crunched my fist into a ball and just waited until they were gonna get here. I was ready for any danger. Any fight, any battle, any war.

I think.


	10. 10: The Mistake

**A ship has sail into the horizon! Yay! This is gonna be a surprising chapter, just to warn you guys. Number 10! Have fun!**

Chapter 10

Berry's POV

I raised my spear high in the sky. Honey was next to me, her knife in her hand. We looked at each other. This could be the last time I see her. I know she's thinking the same thing by the look in her face. I reached for her hand and she grasped it hard, she was just as nervous as I was. We both looked looked at the figures which were getting bigger. Soon, ten feet away, we were facing the enemy. One man that looked a lot like Coach Bramble was in the middle of the huge crowd. Everyone stopped, but he kept going forward, and I realized Coach was going up to him. They stopped only a few feet away. "I thought I killed you!" I raised my eyebrows, Bramble killed him?

The man chuckled. "Sorry, brother. Can't help it if I was too strong."

"I saw you get killed you, Hawk." Someone called from the crowd. Squirrel squeezed out of the crowd. In her two hands were small but powerful guns. "I was there. I saw you trap my Father in a bear trap. Bramble went to rescue, and you guys fought. Bramble was losing, you were about to win, but he stabbed you with a stick, and you collapsed near the river. I was hiding in the bushes, then went out to help Bramble and my Father." She went by her husband's side.

The man smiled. "You've changed Squirrel. You were, what, 15, when I 'died'? Where was that sass you used to have? You used to push my brother away because you were afraid that Ash would stop being your friend."

She growled. "Not anymore."

Hawk shrugged and suddenly, all of the people behind him started to charge at us with their weapons raised. Honey and I let go of each other's hands. We charged as well, along with the rest of our classmates. I didn't know any fancy shmancy, so I don't think this would end great. The first guy I battled for a long time. I think his name was something like Snow, but he was a small guy, but surprising strong. In his hand was a sword. I blocked his strike with my spear and used the pause of surprise to stab him.

I know, gory. Honey was battling a woman with orange and white hair who had scary red eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket and her weapon was a knife, like Honey. At one point, she knocked the knife out of the woman's hand. The lady growled and in her left pocket was a small gun. She raised it quickly and the bullet went through her chest.

"Honey!" I called and ran to her and dropped my spear next to her. She squirmed in pain and choked softly. I didn't know what to do, and then one second later, she stopped choking and her blue eyes stared off into space. "Honey!" I shook her violently. "Wake up! Honey!" That was the first time I cried in a long time. The lady picked up her knife quickly and held it to my neck.

"Now you know how I feel pretty boy." She smiled widely, showing crooked yellow teeth. I seriously felt like giving up. I was getting weaker by the moment, as I struggled against my grip. I needed a miracle to get out of this one.

Then there was a gunshot.

The lady behind grip loosened and collapsed on the ground. I held my hand to my neck, trying to loosen it up as I turned around to see my savior. A small gun was raised and pointed where the woman was standing. A girl with orange hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail lowered the gun with shaky hands. It took me a minute to process who it was. Poppy!

She walked towards me with the gun in her left hand. She stopped in front of me and put out her hand. "Come on, jock." I took her hand and she lifted me up to my feet. A bad guy was running toward us with my spear in his hand. Poppy looked over casually and flipped over the man, managing to grab the spear while flying over the man. He turned around, confused, just as she struck him gracefully, chopping off his head.

After she was done, she threw me my spear and I caught at it and looked at her. Since when did Poppy become so badass? I was kinda digging it.

As we were about to help the other, I looked back at Honey's body. I'm sorry Honey, I have to leave you. I raced after Poppy, who was already meters away from me. "I already lost two siblings," her voice was hoarse, but at the same time, smooth. "I'm not gonna lose my last one." She started to run after Cinder, who was fighting a person.

I ran after her.

Cinder's POV

This was tougher than it sounded. These warriors were skilled fighters. The problem with having bow and arrows, you get limited arrows, so I have to count when I use one. Finally, after almost all of my energy was used up, I stabbed him with one of my arrows, and then put it back into my case over my shoulder. Another man was charging at me, as I raised my bow and struck him in one shot. I'm getting the hang of this.

"You think it's over, Bramble!" I heard Hawk yell at the top of his lungs. They were battling each other. "Think again!" Over the horizon, more people were coming. Another guy came up to me, this time, an axe in his hand. This'll be tough.

He swung for my head, but I slid under, giving me time to set up my bow. He turned around quickly though and deflected the arrow, missing me just by an inch. He went for my feet this time, but I jumped, not even bothering setting up my bow. I grabbed my arrow and went to just stab him manually, but I missed and he hit me on the side of the axe. I was knocked back and my bow was knocked out of my hand, and a few arrows fell out of my little pack. He ran over to me and was about to slice off my head, but something grabbed my feet and slid me out of the axes way. I was dragged to my feet and I saw my boyfriend let go of my feet and knock the man unconscious with his Thor hammer. I quickly went to pick up my bow and my arrows and put them in my mini pack. We looked at the people who were coming, I turned back to Lion and he gave me a quick peck on my lips.

We and a few others like, Fox, Ivy, Bumble, Dove, and Tiger were charging at the new group of enemies. I started off with a girl that was holding a knife, but she didn't know how to use it and it was easy to defeat her. I turned around and saw Lion battling with a guy with brown hair who was holding a axe. It looked like he was losing, and was now on the ground, the man's axe raised. I set up my arrow as quickly as possible and shot straight at the man's left arm. He yelled in pain and dropped the axe that nearly missed my boyfriend's hand as it hit the ground.

The man turned around and my eyes went wide. I haven't seen that face in a long time. Shit. Why now? He had the same reaction. He picked up his axe and took a quick swing at me. I ducked and tumbled out of the fighting crowd. I quickly got back to my feet and he took another monstrous swing. I dodged it. "FIGHT BACK, PRINCESS!" He took more swings, but missed all of them. "FIGHT ME, BITCH!" I slid under him and jabbed his leg with one of my arrows, which I pulled right back out. As I quickly got back up, he hit me with the side of my axe. Again, I was knocked to the side. He stomped over to me and put on my chest, and tears of pain ran down my cheeks.

"Don't do this Bird."

"You broke my heart Cinder," his voice was hoarse and dry, "It's time I break yours." He raised his axe and I cried silent screams, waiting for the swing. My eyes flashed before my eyes. Playing with my sibling, seeing my only brother die, the first time I kissed Lion, prom. And that's how it ended.

"Over here, you son of a bitch!" My eyes opened as I heard that voice. "Let my friend go, or I'll shoot!" Holly?! I turned her way and saw she was holding a small gun up at his head. She was still wearing makeup from prom, but her short black hair was still as sleek as that same night.

Bird lowered his axe. "You don't even know how to use that."

She lowered her gun and looked at it for a moment. "Maybe, but I know someone who does."

There was a gun fire that made me jump.

Bird collapsed on the ground and the axe just missed my head, landing next to it. I turned the opposite way and saw Fallen Leave's holding up a small gun. He set it down and went up to us just as Holly went over to me. "Are you okay?" She lifted my head. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't know how damn long I wanted to do that for," commented Fallen Leaves. I smiled at both of my friends as I dusted my knees.

I got up and as I turned around, I saw someone I haven't seen for a long time. She had messy unkempt orange hair held back in a ponytail. She ran up to me and I started to do the same and we wrapped our arms around each other. "Poppy! Oh my goodness, I thought I lost you!" I grabbed her arms and shook her violently. "Where have you been all this time?"

She put my hands down. "I'll tell you that later, but right now, we have to focus on something else right now." We looked at the fighting crowd. Lion was battling a person the same size as him. I grabbed an arrow, but just as I was about to set it up, I heard a scream.

"TRAITOR!" I realized that it was Hawk, and I saw who he was talking to. Ivy looked over after killing a guy with her knife. They faced each other, both their guns and knives out. Surprisingly, she looked really calm and fired a warning shot, that just missed his ear. He growled and then I realized that he was fighting Bramble. Where was he? I looked around for my football coach and saw him getting carried to the white tent where Half Moon was guarding the entrance.

"I'm no traitor." She lowered her gun. "I lied. That's what spies do." She put her gun in her pocket and raised her knife. They charged at each other as Hawk made his first move. He went for her head, but she ducked and slid under him and sliced his left leg with her knife. He seemed to not feel the pain and continued to fight back. Their knives clang together and were both thrown back by their weight. Ivy pulled out her gun and fired, but it just glisted over his arm, causing just a scratch. He also pulled out his gun and shot her arm. She bent down on her knees in pain as she clenched her fists.

I was about to shoot at hawk, but someone already attacked him. He choked him with his hammer until he fell on his knees also. Ivy had enough strength to raise her gun and take a final shot. She hit Hawk square in the chest. The person who choked him let go and went over to Ivy. "You could have goddamn killed yourself." She looked down at her bloody arm, which was now oozing everywhere.

Fox half smiled. "Hey, you should thank me. I save your goddamn life. Come on Girlie, at least give me a little kiss." He was about to pick her up, but she got up on her own as she cradled her arm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll give you a kiss if we survive after this." I saw them walk off toward the white tent, where again, Half Moon and Fern were guarding it. Lion was next to me, a scar on his face. I touched it softly with my finger.

"I'm alright. It's just a scar."

I didn't believe him, but didn't argue and got out my bow and arrow again. We had to beat them, for freedom, for peace, for life.

For love.

Leaf's POV

I was in the tent with Jay as we were cleaning Ivy's wounds. Fox was beside her, as I wiped the red blood with a cold washcloth. After that, I wrapped gauze around it to help it from bleeding. I told her to be careful fighting, but I knew she wasn't gonna be. I put the supplies away as I heard fast footsteps coming to the tent. I peeked out to see what it was, and it was the enemy, charging right at us.

I warned the others and they nodded. The other guards gathered around and fought about ten of them. We packed up our supplies and sneaked out of the tent the back way. "Jay!" I warned, "We have to go!" I could tell he was sensing danger.

Then we heard a scream.

I turned around immediately. Half Moon was on the ground, clutching her stomach with her arms. Jay ran over to her as I held out my hand to take it. I followed quickly behind, but it seemed like it was too late. There was a huge gash across her lower stomach as I came over, but she looked like she was dead. Her chest didn't rise and fall, like normal people, it just stayed there. No, no, this can't be happening. "No!" Jay screamed. It made me jumped, I've seen him mad, but not this mad. He leaned over and put both of his fists on her chest and pushed three times, then attached his mouth to hers and blew his breaths. He did it multiple times, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Jay," I whispered, "She's gone."

"NO!" He did CPR more times. "SHE CAN'T BE!" I had no idea what to do or say. I felt hopeless, like I always was. I have to help my kids. The kids I abandoned years ago. I sacrificed so much, and it seemed like all of that was burned and turned to ash. Then I saw Crow.

When we first met. Sleek black hair, olive skin, tall and well built, and with slick blue eyes. I tumbled off the edge of the cliff, and I saw figure and it was him. "Crow!" I called, "Help me!" He hesitated, then I heard him mutter words.

"I'm sorry Feather." He then grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up, just as the edge of the cliff broke. Instead of letting go, he put both of my hands in his. "You walk in my dreams Leaf." I remember myself heating up by how close we were. He leaned over and kissed me lightly. I don't remember kissing back, but more shocked than I was scared that someone was watching us. He let go, but kept me close to his body.

"Leaf!" Cloud called. I let go of his hands and ran over to him and Bright.

"Are you okay dear?" asked Bright.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Crow." They both turned to the teenager and hesitated for the slightest moment and looked at each other. They both silently walked away. I followed, but looked back one more time. He smiled.

I smiled back.

The memory faded, and I was back in the middle of a battle. Jay was still with Half Moon, lying next to her on the ground, with a hand on her heart. I couldn't let this happen. I ran back into the tent and grabbed the defibrillator. Jay got up as I rubbed the two parts together, creating an electric shocker. "Clear!" I yelled and placed both parts on her chest. Her back arched and her eyes flickered, and some of her hair went up in the air. I put it down and put my ear on her chest, and I found the tiniest heartbeat. "Jay," I ordered, "Get her to the hospital immediately." He nodded and carried her on his shoulders as he ran to the hospital.

I looked at the battle and saw that Lion was knocked back. Breeze! I was about to run over to help, but Crow got there first and knocked him to the side. Though I knew he was strong, he looked like he was in trouble. I ran over as Breeze attacked his father and punched him right in the nose. As I reached him, I did a high kick straight at his head, making him fall on the ground.

"What the fu-" But I didn't wait for his answer and went on one to one combat with him. He got up as I went for another high kick, but he grabbed leg. I jumped using my other leg and kicked him in the chest as I recovered my balance with a backflip. He charged as his strength caught me off guard and pushed me off the ground as my head landed on the rough ground. I put my hand on the ground and curled my back and lifted my feet off the ground and I was on my feet once again. "Doctors aren't supposed to know how to fight."

"I'm the daughter of a war leader. Fighting was my childhood." I ran at him and slid my foot on the ground, knocking his feet off the ground.

I turned back around and saw Lion and Crow looking at me in amazement. "What?" I shrugged, "You surprised that a daughter of Fire took down a teenager?" I went over to Crow and offered him for my hand. He smiled and took it. I noticed that he had a scratch on his chest.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"Maybe if I wasn't a doctor, things would've been different."

"Maybe." He looked down at Lion. "Do you know?"

He nodded. "Holly left me and Jay a note. At first, I thought it was a prank, but then I saw she wasn't in her room." He stumbled backwards. "How could you let this happen? Both of you? Did you even realize what you've done?"

"We made a mistake," I said as I put my hands on his cheeks, "But it was the best mistake that I ever did." I pulled his forehead on mine and I closed my eyes. "Because of it though, you have an amazing life, with Cinder and with Wally. I wish you to live your best life, without looking back on it." I lowered his head and kissed his forehead like it was some sort of blessing.

He opened his eyes and gave a half smile. I was finally accepted by my son. He ran away towards his girlfriend who was fighting a person the same size as her. Crow came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder as we watched the fight proceed.

"You okay, Leaf?"

I smiled as I kept gazing over the fighting. "I feel like the weight of the world is finally off my shoulders." I sighed. "Do you ever look back at who we used to be?"

He nodded. "Everyday of my life."

I looked up at him and put my hand on his. It was a weird feeling when I first met him, a mixer of confusion and bubbly. I was never jealous of Feather. She was pretty, and I could see how Crow fell in love with him. She died from a lion attack saving him. So, in reality, I thank her for everything she's done.

The thought of it made me shiver. Wherever she is, I wish her the best of luck.

There were several scream and shouts and the enemy started to run away. As the crowd cleared out, I just saw how many bodies were on the ground. I gasped as I recognized one. Honey!

Cinder already noticed and ran over to her sister's body. I heard her cry as she bent down her head on her chest. Lion was walking towards her and put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up and rested her head on his chest as he put his second arm around her. He also started to tear up, but buried his face in her head.

Poppy and Berry also walked over and sat next to Cinder and Lion. I was tempted to go over there, but I never really got to know Honey, and it would also be kinda awkward. They had to figure it out for themselves, what it feels like to lose someone you love. Holly and Fallen Leaves also came over and sat next to Cinder and Holly hugged her as Fallen Leaves put a hand on her shoulder. The sun was now high in the sky, showing off its brightness to the world.

I looked around for more bodies, but surprisingly, I found no others. This was not what I expected, only one of our people killed. A miracle made its way to us.

Night growled at me as she came over and grabbed Crow's arm. He jerked it away, but I stopped him. "You know this is for the best, Crow. We were never supposed to meet each other. You know that as well as I do."

He gave me a desperate look, as he cupped his hands on my cheeks. He pulled my head to his and kissed me lightly. As the first time we kissed, I was also too shocked to move. "Nothing in the world could keep me from not thinking about you constantly." He let go of my face and stood in front of me. "I love you, Leaf."

I felt guilty for not telling him I love him too, even though I still do. He walked away with Night in front of him, growling as they made their way off the battlefield. I stared after them. Someone came up from behind me. "You too were always so shy," commented Squirrel.

I smiled and looked at my sister. "Tell that to Bramble when you two first started dating." She smiled and we continued to stare off at them.

"Do you still love him?"

I nodded. "Every day of my life."


	11. 11: The Warrior

**All I can say is that this is the final chapter.**

Chapter 11

Five Months Later

Half Moon's POV

Shit.

I know, I know. I'm supposed to be the perfect French girl that my family expects me to be. Speaking of family . . . My father is supposed to pick me up at the airport to fly back to France. And guess what, his new bitchy wife is coming along with her assholes for children. Talk about a perfect day. First though, let me tell you what happened after the battle.

I woke up in a hospital bed two days later with a breathing tube up my nose. Next to me was a doctor by the name of Moth. She was surprised when I woke up and was a bit worried. I asked her what happened, and she replied with a complicated answer. She told me a sword struck my lower stomach, which is in fact, the same place my uterus is. It damaged the lining of it and also damaged one of my ovaries, which had to be put through surgery. Though, the sad part about it is that because there was so much damage with my reproductive system, that I'm not able to have kids.

It bothered me at first because I always wanted to have a family to raise. Then again, I was happy because that meant that I was able to be with Jay. Thanks to Leaf, she was able to convince the government that doctors can fall in love, but they are still not suppose to have kids. We've been together for almost five months because of it, and it has been the happiest time I had in my life.

Another surprise just happened recently also. Sorrel went into labor over a month early, which worried everyone, especially Bracken. Thankfully, she was able to have two healthy baby girls, which they named Lily and Seed. Because their house is getting very crowded, Cinder moved out to live with Lion in their own apartment with their dog, Wally, which I also dogsit for. Poppy also moved out to go live with Berry, which, by the way, they are together. It surprised me at first because Berry loved Honey, but I guess he can love who he wants, there's nothing stopping him. I'm not judging.

The only time I'm aloud back in town is when Bracken and Sorrel will have their wedding. They had to postpone it for another year because they're worried that Lily and Seed will not be happy if the wedding was this year. The only sad thing that happened was telling them that Honey died. Both were devastated, as you can imagine. We had the funeral right after graduation, and the whole school was invited. Everyone came, including Breeze and Heather, and that same day, it rained.

Oh yes! Graduation! I managed to get high marks and even made the honor roll. Jay is now a training doctor for cancer, and he said that he did it for my mother. Cinder also made the honor roll and is now running her own program called The Girl's League which helps teach young girls learn and play all sports and also older people who are working to get more exercise. Holly made valedictorian and now is a trainee to become a microbiologist. She wishes to find a new species of plankton and algae. Lion graduated with high marks also and is now a quarterback for the Starclan Warriors football team that plays all over the world. Fallen Leaves didn't graduate, but was able to get a job as an intern for the fire department. Poppy graduated and now works with the FBI as a secret spy along with her new friend, Ivy. Ivy and I became friends after the battle, and it turned out, behind that punk outfit, she is a really caring person. Her and Fox recently became a thing, which everyone was surprised by. They are complete opposites, but I guess that's why they became such a great couple. After graduation, they gave us a choice to keep on our stamps we got at the beginning of the year, or take them off. I chose to keep mine on so that I would never forgotten what happened that year.

And me, well, I didn't pick a job because I was going back to France. Though, as soon as I got there, I want to be interviewed for a job as a veterinarian. I love working with animals and I want to pursue my passion, and Jay encourages me for following my heart. He also that instead of moving back to France, I could live with him. I kept telling him that it was in my mother's will that I had to go back to my father. Even though I forced myself to say that and I kept tearing up after, he never gave up. He really loved me, and that tore my heart into a million pieces.

I missed my mother, she was way better than my father. She was kind for one thing. I just don't understand how she fell in love with a guy like him. Why? Why why why? Why Mom? What in the name of hell did you see in that guy? I asked myself those questions as soon as we left France. The more I asked, the questions came to my head, but still, there was no answer.

I felt trapped when I was in my Dad's mansion. Even though it was enormous, it felt like I was in a cage that had no key. His mansion was in Paris, near the eiffel tower. My room was on the fifth floor that was splashed with all the shades of pink in the world. I had my own bathroom that had its own hot tub, 60 inch flat screen TV, and a giant glass shower. When I went to school in France, everyone was expecting me to be a brat because my Dad was a billionaire. They're dead wrong.

My step mother, aka, #1 plastic surgery buyer. Her real name is Faded Skies, for all the right reasons. She had plastic surgery on her cheeks, chin, forehead, and nose. Had a lip injection, cosmetic surgery on her breasts, tummy tuck, and botox on her skin. When I first met her when I was 14, she tried to convince me that I should get a tummy tuck because I was average weight for my age. She also insisted that she'll give me a discount on the surgery just if I did it. I was a smartass back then, and if I was like 10, I still would've said no.

Her kids. Don't even get me started on them. She has two, a girl and a boy, and their twins, which makes it even better, and they are both 13, great. (Insert the most sarcastic voice you can think of). The first one I'll talk about is the girl. Her name is Morning Fire, which kinda suits her. She is a big brat, and I mean huge, literally. She 100% overweight, and she's over 200 pounds. She's heavier than me. Though, she is the most popular girl in her school, and she is the leader of a lot of bratty girls. I remember when I left, she stole my room and also half of my clothes, (which I'm sure don't even fit her).The other one is the boy named Falcon Wind. I remember the first time I met him, he was trying to seduce me, and it wasn't working. He later that day, he kidnapped me and raped me. I fought back like hell and I broke his nose. I got in trouble for that, but it was worth it.

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning and realized my flight was at 12:00, so there wasn't really a rush. I slumped in my bed, exhausted. I was already packed and ready to go, but then again, I realized how embarrassed Faded Skies would be if I was dressed in something unfashionable. I smiled at the thought of her face and how funny it will look with the cosmetic surgery.

As I was about to go have breakfast, I heard a knock on the door. At this point, I was too miserable to do anything, but reluctantly, I opened the door. Jay was at my door. He looked as tired as I was. He leaned and kissed me quickly. "Last chance, Moonlight. Are you sure you going to stay here with me or go back to France?"

I sighed. "I wish I could stay with you Jay's Wing. My mother's will said-"

"You don't have to be binded by her will. We'll figure something out. I just need more time."

"We all need more time, Jay's Wing." I leaned over and hugged him. He hugged me back. As much as I want to stay here, I can't let my mother down. She would have wanted this for me. We stood like that for a long time. He rubbed his hands up my back. This would be my final day seeing him. My eyes burned from holding back the tears. I shaked as my body resisted to be emotional. He realized how I was acting and hugged me tighter to stop my shaking. I buried my face in his shoulder and he leaned over for me to reach.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here for you Moonlight." He picked me off the ground and held me in his arms. "At least let me go with you to the airport to say goodbye to you."

"No, you can't. My Dad would judge you and me hard. He would make me break up with you."

"Let him try to stop me from loving you." That sentence brought tears to my eyes. He stopped hugging me and kissed my tears away. "I love you, you know that, right?" I nodded silently. After that last sentence, I felt a pain of guilt in my chest. He needs to understand that he can't control everything. Not everything goes right. Life doesn't always have happy endings, they aren't a perfect story that we can make just from our brains.

"I'm sorry, Jay. I can't control any of this. If I had the power too, I wouldn't have a packed suitcase." I kissed him one last time and closed the door slowly. I leaned against the door after it was fully closed. I put my hands in my hair and slowly dropped to the ground, my knees under my chin. This isn't what I wanted, but I must move forward. The world doesn't revolve around. There is no turning back. You can't go backwards, only forwards. I opened the door once again, but he was gone.

Did I just lose my boyfriend? Did I? Was I too harsh? Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. Shit, what have I done? I just made it worse. Much, much worse.

This bothered me for the next hour. It was getting to the point where I walked back and forth, deciding what to do next. I've been through worse, a lot worse, like losing my Mother, but this just seemed to important. Jay, oh Jay. I looked at the clock and realized that I had to leave soon.

I took a quick shower and put on just normal clothes. My jean skirt with black caprese under it with a white tank top over it. I wore my hair in a messy ponytail, some of the strands in my hair falling out. I purposely made my hair messy, just to get under Faded Skies's skin. My blue suitcase was already packed with all of the stuff I need, snacks for the plain, my computer, and my white earbuds to listen to music.

I called for a taxi to pick me up from my house. It was five minutes late, but I didn't judge and got in the car. I put my suitcase in the trunk and I was on my way to the airport. My phone kept buzzing from all of the texts I was getting from my friends. Holly was freaking out, so was Cinder and Poppy. Ivy was repeating the same text over and over again.

R u sure you want this?

That got me thinking, do I have my own choice to make? Can I stand up to my Dad? Do I have the guts to do so? Pfft, no, not in a million years.

It's a weird feeling. You're afraid of your own parents. But they were the ones that brought you into this world. Being afraid of your own Dad, is like being afraid of life. They raised you, taught you, fed you, gave you water and shelter, keeping you alive. They're almost like a drug, you want them and need them, but something inside of you is saying no. I never learned to stand up for myself or for others, because I'm an introvert. But also because my parents never taught me to be brave.

I took my eyes off my phone and looked at the grassy fields. I saw the airport in the distance. I sighed and looked at my phone once again, still no text from Jay. Had I just ruined our relationship? Please tell me I haven't. Please.

Please.

We quickly arrived at the airport. The taxi driver took out my suitcase from the trunk and had his hand out for the money. I took out my mint green wallet and gave him the money. I accidently gave him five dollars than it was, but he didn't give me change. He drove away before I could say thank you, and I stood in front of the white building. I sucked in a breath as I entered.

I let it out as I took my step in the airport. The people around me looked at me skeptical, but I didn't mind, I had other things on my mind. Lots of other things.

I made it to the escalator to go through security. The line was long. I sighed of relief, because I had more time to calm down before I leave. As I walked to get in the end of the line, I noticed someone grab my hand. I turned around to see Jay. My heart skipped a beat. "Jay!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"You think I would leave you here alone?" He asked. I felt butterflies in my head, he still cared about me. There was still hope for our relationship. Yay! I couldn't be more thrilled. He finally let go and kissed me passionately. I let my eyes go shut. His hands clasped with mine.

We stopped as I didn't let myself stop from blushing. "I'm sorry I was hard on you earlier, I was just so stressed. I didn't mean to so sound so-" But he put a finger on my lips and I immediately shut my mouth.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I don't care what your dad thinks of me. All I care about is keeping you safe."

I felt myself breathing uneasily.

He hugged me tight, trying not to let go. Though I didn't really hug back, Jay didn't really think about that.

He suddenly stopped hugging me and I felt himself tense. "What, what is it?" I looked over my shoulder and suddenly became a mixture of scared and mad. Weird combination I know, but that's what I felt. My family.

My dad was a tall well built man with a dark blue tuxedo on with a black tie and black shades over his eyes. He had gray hair that was held back by hair gel, but his face looked like he was in his thirties. Next to him was Faded Skies. She had pitch black hair that was long and flowy with perfect makeup and facial features. She wore a tight white dress that showed of her curves and also plastic. She wore black heels and a black belt with real jewels on it. Dark designer sunglasses were on her head, showing her pale brown eyes. Thick black eyelashes that were obvious were fake, and cat like eyeliner. In her hand was a white purse with a lining of white jewels on it.

They both walked up to me, and I noticed that my dad was looking at Jay in a gruesome way. I looked the other way as Faded Skies went up to me. Since her heels add an extra six inches, she had to lean over to pretend to hug me. "Oh my gosh!" She said in her sassy high pitched voice, "I haven't seen you in so long Calf Moo!"

"Half Moon," I corrected.

She laughed a fake laugh. "Haha! See? I haven't seen you in so long that I forgot your name!" She stopped hugging me and examined my body. "Wow! You've lost so much weight since I last saw you! Your facial features have definitely improved, and so has your chest!" She stood up back to her normal height and put both hands on her hips, waiting for me to respond.

I blushed at her last comment. I didn't notice any changes, so why has she? Things suddenly got creepy real quick. I kept my lips shut, until I turned to my father. "Why are you here? I thought you were gonna wait for me back in France, I didn't expect you to come here." It was my turn to put my hands on my hips and pretend to be sassy. See Faded Skies, I can be just as much as a golddigger as you can.

"Wow," my dad said in his low raspy voice that made Jay look up, "Is that any way to treat your father?"

"Your not my father," I growled back.

My dad put down his shades on his nose to reveal his ice cold blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am. I came to give you a better way to be transported home, on a private jet. If you have any problem with that, we can discuss it at the mansion." He put his shades back on and began to walk away. "I give you time to say goodbye." He walked a short distance away with Faded Skies beside him.

I turned back to Jay, who was now looking down at me. He leaned over and touched my nose with his and I closed my eyes. This was it. He interlocked his hands with mine. "I love you, my Moonlight." He kissed my nose. I opened my eyes. "I always will." It sent shivers up my spine, I still wasn't used to this kind of cooing.

"I will wait forever for you Jay's Wing." He smiled, as did I. I kissed him gently as I grabbed my suitcase and let go of his hands. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't dare look back, because I would regret it if I saw the look on his face.

I looked around and thought I heard a faint noise, but I didn't recognize what it was. I walked up to my father, and I saw a smirk creep on his lips. He still scared me.

As we were about to take off (literally), I heard a shout that made my skin jump off of my body. "Hand up!" I looked up to see a police officer on the second over the balcony, holding a taser in his hands. More police officers poured into the place, all pointing tasers at my father, who stood as still as ice.

One officer, a fat one with gray hair waved his hand and a officer clipped handcuffs on my dad's hands. I stood still not knowing what to do, and I could tell that Faded Skies was also confused. The fat guy took off a clipboard and read it aloud. "Chasing Clouds, you have been arrested for robbery, child abuse, and the murder of Mr. Heavy, the owner of Heavy Enterprises. Do you deny it?" He kept his mouth shut and looked at the ground. "Well, I hope you get comfortable in your 110 years in prison." The same man came up to me. "What's your name young lady?"

"H-Half Moon," I whispered.

The man looked at the paper and flipped it over. "Oh yes. It says here that you were sent back to France if your mother died of breast cancer." I nodded and he eyed my suitcase. "I'm sorry for your lost, dear. Though it says here that if your father is unable, that you will be sent to your mother's closest friend." He flipped through more pages until he stopped at one. "Ah yes! Vine's Water, lives in this town with her husband Stag Horns, and has a job as a veterinarian." My eyes lit up. This could've have gone better. "We could drive you to her house if you want, but you can stay here for a little bit while we sort out this situation."

I dropped my suitcase and ran back Jay, who heard the whole scene as he caught me and twirled me in circles. I giggled and smiled until it felt like my cheeks were gonna break. He was about to kiss me when I turned my head and saw a familiar face. "Good thing that happened, or Fox was going to throw a water balloon at him, then we would all be in big trouble."

I smiled at Cinder as more people started appearing from around the corner. Lion, Fox, Ivy, Poppy, Berry, Holly, and Fallen Leaves came into view. They all smiled as I beamed back at them. This is where I belonged. And I was positive, 100%.

My life felt better for those thirty seconds that changed my life forever. This changed my entire future.

And I was thankful.

I wasn't just another person you would see on the street. I was the girl who was there when the fire struck Warrior High. I was the girl who fought in the battle against a bunch of trained adults, well, mostly. I was the girl who fell in love with a doctor, and if you combined all of that together, that took a lot of bravery. Something that I didn't know I had for years. But this town, these people, brought it out in me. They showed me to be me, not someone who is forced to be someone else. I might not be perfect, but at least I'm not fake. I'm scared, but I'm brave. I'm weak, but I'm strong. And that's what makes me human.

That's what makes me a true warrior.


	12. Author Note

**Sunflower: So, what have we learned in this story?**

 **Fox: Never leave your wet socks on the ground.**

 **Ivy: What does that have to do with anything? How is it related to the story?**

 **Fox: *Shrugs* It's just a tip.**

 **Fallen Leaves: Anyways, don't let anybody under your skin. You gotta hold your ground, don't let anyone tell you who you can be. You are in charge of your own life, no one else has control over that. Make it worthwhile, don't let it go to waste.**

 **Sunflower: I agree. Anyone else?**

 **Lion: Stand up for what you believe in. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If you wanna leave your wet socks on the ground, don't let anyone stop you.**

 **Fox: My man! *High fives***

 **Sunflower: Uhm, okay? Any GOOD ones?**

 **Cinder: Don't let your life get in the way of your emotions, especially love. Love is natural, so let that drift away from anything. If you love something, or someone, go after it. Don't let anything hold you back.**

 **Holly: *Raises hand***

 **Sunflower: Yes?**

 **Holly: I would like to add on to that. Don't judge people for what they look like or by how rich they are. That is the most selfish thing you can do. especially if you are a douchbag and you're just dating that person for their looks, nothing else. It's putting pressure on a lot of people to be more good looking, and that's what leads to stuff like poor health and plastic surgery.**

 **Fallen Leaves: Well, I love you for the person you are.**

 **Holly: *blushes* Thanks.**

 **Fox: AHEM! Can we please get on with the moral and not this mushy lovesick crap.**

 **Jay: You sound a lot like me.**

 **Ivy: And me. What's gotten into you?**

 **Fox: *blushes* Nothing, anyway, Sunflower, you were gonna say something.**

 **Half Moon: *giggles***

 **Sunflower: Right, uhm, where are my notes. *pulls out notes* There we go. The big moral in this story is don't let anyone tell you who you are meant to be. Be brave and be like a warrior. I wrote this story to reflect off of my own real life problems. This is the first time I've been truly serious about writing a story. By the way, don't read my earlier ones, those are terrible. Anyway, where were we, oh yes! So, who I am in this story is not just one person, but multiple. I'm a combination of Cinder, Holly, and Half Moon.**

 **Berry: That's not concerning at all.**

 **Poppy: SSHHHHH! This is getting good.**

 **Sunflower: I'm Cinder because I'm a tomboy just like her. Also, I play a sport that not many girls play, which is baseball.**

 **Cinder: Not football?**

 **Sunflower *Chuckles* Sorry girlie, but I just love baseball. I'm the first baseman, or basewomen. Eh. Anyway, because I was a tomboy and because I act like a boy, a lot of people thought I was gay. It really started to get to me at a point where I was thinking of running away, or even committing suicide. I kept it quiet, and I thought I could do it on my own, but as time passed, it just kept on growing, and it wasn't disappearing.**

 **Sunflower: Anyway, enough of the sad shit. I'm Holly because, let's just say it, I'm a nerd.**

 **Holly: Hey!**

 **Sunflower: I'm not saying it's a bad thing, okay? Jeez. That's the only thing I have in common with her though. I'm not adopted, but I would do anything to protect my brother. I can't bare to lose him. He means more to me than sushi, and that's a lot.**

 **Jay: *rolls eyes* Well, how are you Half Moon, then?**

 **Sunflower: Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm Half Moon because I actually am originally from another country, not America. If it wasn't for world war two, I wouldn't be in America. I'm Austrian, European jew for life! Anyway, sadly, this is back with the sad shit. I made Rising Moon (Half Moon's mom) sick for a reason, because it actually happened to me too. A few years ago, my dad almost died from an unexpected heart attack. It devastated me, but the doctors managed to keep him alive, and put a stent in his heart. He's still alive, but he isn't the same, and I miss the old him.**

 **Half Moon: Oh no! I'm so sorry! I know how you feel, well, obviously.**

 **Berry: Things got dark real quick.**

 **Ivy: *slaps Berry***

 **Berry: Hey! What was that for?**

 **Ivy: You could at least show a bit of sympathy.**

 **Poppy: I think he learned his lesson, Ivy.**

 **Sunflower: Anyway, everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the story. I might take a break from fanfiction for a little, so I won't be posting for a long time. Don't forget the morals of the story. Just remember, don't let anyone take control of your life. Be free, and be you, and don't let anyone stop you. I love you all, bye!**

 **Everyone else: Bye!**


End file.
